Little Family
by MissJackieMac
Summary: The Cullen family is smaller and all human. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Sophie. Sophie is little sister/daughter, 6. Their mother died two years earlier. Regular pairings, a little OCC, and rated T cause Im paranoid. Read it, please?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm new here, this is my first story. And I'm just going to say, this isn't my own idea. I know that's lame. Truthfully, I was writing one and changed my mind. So, this story idea came from: **Edward-Cullen-Lova01. **If you're reading this, EC-Lova, and would like me to delete this I would totally understand! Everyone that took the time to read this you should read hers! It's a lot better in my opinion!(Link at bottom!)**

_**Disclaimer: Everything that Stephanie Meyer or ECLova doesn't own, I do:)**_

_Carlisle_

Watching my three sons with my only daughter was the one thing that could make me smile no matter what was going on. I usually ended up tearing up, which made them roll their eyes at me. They were just so gentle and caring. Since my wife, Tanya, died two years ago, they really stepped up. Sophie meant the world to us, my little spoiled princess. Only four when her momma died.

Jasper is twenty-one; he still stayed at home and went to the college just out of town. Edward is nineteen, a senior at the high school. And my youngest son, Emmett, is eighteen, a junior. I loved my sons with all my heart, and I was so glad they turned out to be wonderful men. They rarely fought, and interacted with Sophia with such ease it still amazed me this day.

As I left the house for my shift at the hospital, Jasper and Edward were sitting on the couch, Sophie sitting between them; legs on Edward's lap, head on Jaspers. Emmett was lying on the floor in front of them, watching _Bug's Life _with such curiosity, I laughed out loud.

Jazz and Edward all shot a curious look at me, though Em and Sophia stayed glued to the TV. I nodded at Emmett, and they to laughed.

"Alright, I'm going now." I said hesitantly. I had no problem trusting my son's; I just hated to leave them, "I love you."

"Bye dad," Emmett said, eyes still on the TV.

"See you in the mornin' pops!" Jasper said, smiling.

"Don't worry, Dad. We can take care of her," Edward assured me.

I nodded my head, "Bye, Sweet Pea." I said as I unlocked the front door.

Sophia hopped of the couch and wrapped her arms around my waste. I had been trying not to baby her; she was six now. But it was so hard to resist. I pulled her up into my arms and kissed her forehead, "I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," She said sleepily, "And when I get bad dreams, can I call you?"

"Of course, sweetie. You don't even have to think twice about it." I answered, smiling.

I let her down and she went back to the couch.

"Jazz," I said as I was half way out the door, "Bed time at nine, please." He smiled and nodded, then shooed me out the door.

_Jasper_

"Jazz," Dad said, as he was half way out the door, "Bed time at nine, please." I smiled and nodded; I knew how to take care of my sister. He lingered in the doorway so I signaled for him to leave. He shut the door behind him; we all waited to hear the sound of his car leaving before we moved. Sophia jumped off the couch and tacked Emmett. Dad didn't allow roughhousing, and rightly so. But Soph look so happy when I allowed it, it was hard to say no.

Mom killed herself two years ago; Edward, Em and I knew it was coming. Her depression was too much for her to handle. Sophia still wasn't able to understand, 'Where is momma, Jazzy?' she asked one night. I cried myself to sleep that night, my poor baby sister.

Edward, Em and I loved our baby sister more than anything in our lives. She is our world. If Sophie aint happy, aint nobody happy! I smiled as I watched Edward join in as Emmett ticked her. She squealed and squealed,

"Stop it, Emmy, stop!" She screamed again.

"Careful, Em." I warned.

He rolled his eyes, but let her breathe for a minute like I asked. Sophie had asthma; that could act up very quickly, and get bad fast. We all kept an inhaler with us just incase.

"Jazzy, can we have ice cream?" She asked.

I bit my lip, "Its almost eight, Sopapilla." I answered. Sopapilla is a nickname Em got for her while in his Spanish class; it's some sort of pastry in Mexico. It's pronounced So-puh-pea-yuh.

She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Come on, Jazz." Edward whispered from beside her.

I sighed in defeat, "Alright, fine. Just a little bit."

She smiled widely then giggled and hopped onto the couch, "I want to be a monkey, Jazzy!"

I gave in quickly and let her climb onto my back as I walked into the kitchen.

"Suck up!" Emmett shouted behind me.

"Shut it, Em!" I yelled back. Sophie laughed.

"What bowl do you want, Sopapilla?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Green, Jazzy." She told me.

I grabbed a stack of four bowls, making sure Sophie saw I got the green one out too. I went to the freezer and got chocolate icecream out for me, vanilla for her and mint for Em and Edward. She sat on the counter while I scooped her ice cream. I walked back into the living room, Sophia following me and gave Edward and Emmett theirs. The doorbell rang, and Edward stood to get it.

"I got it man," Emmett said, pushing him back down; he bolted the door.

"Hey." A husky voice said when he answered. I didn't recognize it.

Emmett stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

"Who's that, Edward?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Probably someone from school."

"I can see!" Sophie offered.

"I'm sure he's fine, Sopa." Edward told her, "Just eat."

She complied quickly, and dug in.

A few minutes later, Emmett walked in with a bloody nose.

Sophie's eyes grew big, "Emmy!" She shouted.

"Emmett! What happened?" I yelled.

"Nothing, chill. Just a friend from school." He answered coldly.

"Who?" Edward asked, mirroring Emmett's tone.

"Friend from school, I told you that!" Emmett yelled back.

"Emmett, who was that?" I asked more sternly. Sophie burrowed her head into my neck and whimpered. "Edward, take Sopapilla upstairs for bed." I said, my cool voice frightened her.

"Come on, Soph." He picked her up out of my lap and started to go up stairs.

"I want to give kisses." She cried at him.

"They'll come up stairs and say goodnight in a minute, Sophia." Edward said, still going up the stairs.

"Edward!" She begged.

He sighed, "Not now, Sophia."

She started to cry, but now was not the time to let her have her way. I needed to know who was outside. As soon as I was sure they were upstairs, "Emmett, who the hell was that?" I yelled.

"Friend from school," He said again, "His name is Robbie."

"How do you have a bloody nose then, Emmett? If he is a friend from school?"

"We were messing around, bro. Don't freak out."

"Don't freak out? Emmett! You are so clueless! You could've been seriously hurt messing around out there!"

He sighed and wiped his face on his sleeve, "Dude, calm down!"

I studied his face; he didn't _seem_ to be lying. "You better not be lying, Emmett." I warned, "You could be endangering Sophia." I said finally.

Horror struck his face, "Nothing will touch her." He vowed.

"Fine, Emmett." I said after another minute, my voice still strong.

"I want Daddy!" We heard Sophie shout from upstairs.

We both bolted up the stairs and into her room. But she wasn't there; we heard her scream again from dad's room.

Edward was sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing her back.

"Jazzy!" She cried.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked.

"I want Daddy home!"

"He'll be home soon, Sopapilla."

"But I want him to protect me," She said.

"From what?" Edward asked.

She cried into the pillow without answering.

"She won't answer me, Jasper. She won't!" Edward shouted at me. He was scared; Sophia usually told us everything.

"Calm down," I told him, "Sopapilla, honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I want daddy!" She screamed at me.

Emmett had his phone in his hand, contemplating whether or not to call him.

"Sophia, I cant call daddy and tell him you want him home, we need to know why." Edward said calmly.

"Cause I want him!" She cried. I put my hand on her shoulder, which she yanked away from me.

My heart broke for her as I studied her face; she seemed truly scared. "Edward, what happened while I was downstairs?"

"We came up here, brushed our teeth. When we were walking back when she ran into my room, grabbed my blanket," he pointed to the blanket that was wrapped around her, "Then right into here. Then she started screaming for dad... Jazz, I don't know what happened."

"Call him, Emmett. Let me speak to him."

Emmett dialed the hospitals number than handed his phone to me.

"Forks City Hospital, this is Esme, how may I help you?"

"Esme, it's Jasper. I need to speak to my father." I said quickly.

"Daddy!" Sophie whined again. Edward pulled her up into his lap. She clutched his blanket.

"Oh my, Jasper! Is everything alright?" She didn't pause to let me answer, "Ill get him right away!"

"Edward," Sophie whined.

"What is it, Sopa?" He asked, calling her by the nickname of the nickname. She had far too many nicknames.

"I want daddy to be home." She cried again.

"Jasper?" Dad's voice was wrung with worry through the phone. "Jazz, is everything alright?"

"Dad, I don't know."

"Daddy!" She screamed, lunging for the phone but then pulling back into Edward.

"Jasper, Ill be home in ten minutes. Giver her some water and hold her. You seem to calm her down."

"She wont let me touch her - Em or I. Only Edward.... I don't know what happened."

"Give her some water, hum mama's lullaby. Tell her daddy will be home." I thought I heard him say, "Jasper, keep my baby safe." Before the line went dead.

"Em get her some water in a cup with a lid." I told him, "Sopapilla, daddy will be home soon."

"I want him right now, Edward!" She clutched at the blanket.

"I know, honey, I know." He started humming the lullaby mom used to sing without being asked.

She still cried, though more quietly now.

Emmett was back with one of Sophie's favorite cups. One of the four that she suckered dad into buying her at Disneyland last year. This one was Tinker Bell, you pulled her back and a green bendy straw would pop up, and you push her back up and the straw moved back down.

"Here, Sopa, drink some water." I asked her. She snatched the cup out of my hands, but drank nothing. She only clutched at Edward's face and sweatshirt.

**AN: Sorry for the long one up there…this one will be short! Thanks for reading, Ill try updating as soon as possible, I have a lot written out right now…reviews would be nice but I'm not going to be the people that say I need this many reviews before I update. Contructive criticism is ok!**

**.net/s/4818429/1/**

**^^Check out ****Edward-Cullen-Lova01's story!! **


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks to my first (and only!) reviewer! marylovesbeccasierracodyect this chapter is for you(:  
Like I said before, this isnt my own story line. Its pretty much a fanfiction of a Fanfiction. Thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: I basically own nothing...haha_

_Carlisle_

"Esme, I have to get home. Something is wrong with Sophie."

"I know, Carlisle. I already signed you out. Go now." Esme was my favorite night shift nurse. She always understood me.

I rushed out to my car, and sped home. It took me four minutes longer than I wanted, and I fumbled with the lock on the front door, dropping my keys several times until I was able to unlock the door.

I could hear Sophia crying upstairs, in what sounded like, my bedroom.

"Daddy's here, sweet one," I called up the stairs.

Emmett stormed out of my room as I reached the top of the stairs, and into his, shutting his door behind him. I started to go to him, but my little Sophia called my name again.

I rushed to my room wehre I saw Jazz leaning against my dresser, his face confused. Edward was on my bed, with my red-faced princess - clutching at him - in his lap.

"Sopapilla," He told her, pulling her arms away from him, "Look, daddy's here."

She didn't move in his lap.

"What happened, Jasper?" I asked as I pulled my lab coat off and put a sweatshirt on.

"I don't know, dad. Ed was putting her to bed, and she got scared I guess. She doesn't want to touch Em or I, just Edward. She was screaming for you for five minutes before we called. Emmett is mad that it isn't him that she wants."

"Go talk to him, Jasper. Calm him down." I stepped closer to her, "Sopa?"

She squinted threw her tears. Edward stood and carefully put her in my arms, then followed his brother out.

I laid her down on my bed, then lay next to her. "Sophie, baby. What is it, honey?" I asked as I softly played with her curls.

She just lay next to me for several minutes, calming herself down.

"Daddy," She whispered.

"I'm here," I kissed her head.

"Daddy," She sniffled.

I kissed her curls again before answering, "Shh, shh, sweetie." I cooed in her ear.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"Shh, Sopa, shh." I rubbed her back while humming Tanya's lullaby. And she finally drifted off to sleep.

_Emmett_

"Jazz and Edward have work," Dad reminded me. "And I have to run some errands. You'll be ok?"

"It'll be fine, Dad." It had been a week since her panic attack. We never found out what triggered it. "How about we go downtown for lunch, Sopa?"

She nodded her head then went to put her shoes on. Jasper and Edward had already left, and dad was going to leave at the same time we did. She climbed into my jeep and pushed her _Hannah Montana _CD into the player. I smiled as it started to play and she sang along. Such a spoiled princess. My phone rang, and startled her. I laughed as I answered it.

"Hello?"

"You better be there on time, Cullen."

"I'll be there, Jared."

"Alone." He ordered.

"My sister has to be with me, she's six, she wont understand." I practically begged.

"You better hope she wont, Cullen."

The line went dead; I looked over at my still singing sister…

**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews would be awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay! To my reviewers: Thanks so much! You guys make me want to update every hour! :) Sorry about my last chapter being so short...Im having trouble deciding where I want to begin and end each chapter...My first chapter was like 2000 words, and my second was like 700. I'll try to keep them in between those! And sorry for my lengthy author notes...**

**Disclaimer: I still dont own much in this... :(**

**Sorry..haha. This chapter goes to Pizza Girl :)**

_Emmett_

I pulled into a space across from Caroline's Diner and helped her out.

I ordered for both of us, and then joined her by the window booth.

"Emmy, yesterday at school, guess what happened?"

"What happened, Sopa?"

"Steven pushed Kayla down, then he was going to push me, but Ms. Fain stops him."

"That's good." I was on my breaking point. I didn't have much patience left.

"Guess what else happened, Emmy?"

"I don't want to guess." I told her.

She frowned, "Oh." She looked down.

"What happened, Sophie?" I said carefully, regretting my last answer.

"I was eating my lunch and Callie tried to take my cookie, but Kayla pushed her."

I didn't answer; too many things were flying in my mind.

"Emmy?" She asked.

"What?" I snapped back.

She recoiled and I instantly felt horrible.

Our food came soon after, and she quickly started to eat.

She was quiet as she ate, so I had time to think. I could leave her in the car when I met Jared, but someone could see her and that wouldn't be good. I could bring her, but she could tell dad. I don't think she would of course, but I don't know. I looked at her sweet face, then at my watch. It was time.

"Sopapilla, I forgot something in the car. Can you wait here?"

"Can I come?" She asked.

"No. Wait here." I ordered back harshly.

She frowned, but nodded. "Come back soon, Emmy!" She sang to me as I stood.

"Excuse me, sir?" A waitress asked, stopping me at the door.

"Yeah?" I answered, annoyed.

"The girl…?"

"Oh, I just forgot something in my Jeep. Ill be back in a minute." I explained.

She smiled at me, "Oh, alright."

I hurried outside and across the street. Jared, Ryan and Conner were leaning up against a building near an alley.

"Cullen, there you are." Jared sneered.

"Here I am." I answered, nervous.

"Jeez Cullen, you're white as a ghost. You look like we're about to shoot you."

"I'm fine," I answered coolly, "I just think its stupid to do this in public."

"Well its not our fault you want the cigarettes but cant buy them for yourself." Ryan said, turning into the alley.

"I told you, everyone knows I'm my dad's son-" But Jared interrupted me.

"Just shut up, Cullen."

I followed them into the alley, glancing back to the diner. Sophie was staring right at me, confused. I held one finger up then caught up to Jared.

"Give us the money for last time," Conner instructed. I opened my wallet and pulled out thirty dollars and handed it to Ryan, who was closest to me now.

He handed me two new packs, and I instantly pulled a cigarette out and lit it. Jared shook his head and pushed it from my hands.

"What the hell, Jared?" I yelled as I picked it up.

"Pay first." He ordered.

I handed him another thirty, and relit it.

"Its fifty, Cullen." Conner told me.

"You said-" But I was interrupted again.

"Fifty." Jared almost yelled.

I glared at them, "Deal's off."

Conner stepped forward, I didn't see what he was doing until it was too late to stop him. His fist connected with my jaw, and I dropped my wallet with the sudden blow.

I hit him back quickly, and Ryan tried to tackle me. We stopped when we heard a scream. Sophie.

"What the hell, Cullen!" Jared yelled, "Ryan, get the kid."

"No!" I yelled when he grabbed her roughly.

She was crying when he brought her closer.

"Em!" She cried as Ryan pushed her towards Jared.

"Shut up." He told her, "Cullen. What's the kids name?"

"Just let go of her, Jared." I warned. I hadn't had a cigarette in almost a week. I was about to snap.

"Give us the money, Cullen!"

"I will, just don't touch my sister."

"Oh, really?" Jared teased. He grabbed her shoulder and she whimpered.

"Get your hands off her!" I yelled, lunging forward.

Conner and Ryan grabbed my arms, stopping me.

"The money." Jared ordered.

I bent down and picked up my wallet and threw them their money. I ripped Sophie from his arms and she cried out again.

"Emmy, that hurts!"

Something inside me snapped and I turned around and dragged her behind me, "Shut up, Sophia!" I shouted when she cried out again.

She tried to pull away from me, but I kept a firm grip on her shoulder. I opened the jeep door and picked her up and put her in.

"Stay here this time, Sophia!" I slammed the door and walked into the diner to pay. I reached into my pocket and remembered I had left my wallet in my jeep. I ran back out and across the street, I opened my door. Sophie was leaned away from me as I reached in to get it. Lying next to it was the cigarette I had started but dropped. I picked it up, relit it and leaned against the wall; I didn't stop until it was gone. I went back to the diner, to find Sophia sitting in the booth again.

I cussed under my breath; the cigarette had helped, but it wasn't enough. I wanted another.

I went to the booth, "Sophia, I told you to wait in the car! Come on."

She shook her head, and more tears escaped.

I picked her up and held her with one arm; she was small for her age, about the size of a five year old. She struggled against my grip, but I knew she wouldn't win. I was 6'5 and could bench-press 300pounds. Her fifty pounds was nothing to me. I gave the guy at the register a twenty.

He looked at Sophie questioningly.

"What?" I asked, anger ridden in my voice.

He shook his head, scared, and rung up the bill.

He gave me my change, then held up a basket of suckers to Sophie.

"Want one?" He asked her.

"She can't have one." I told him as I turned and left. I buckled her in again, and started the car. She was crying really hard.

Hannah Montana blared through my speakers. I punched the off button angrily and Soph recoiled again. I grabbed my face in my hands and groaned, "Sophie?" I whispered.

She didn't answer.

"Sopa, I'm sorry honey." I reached for her hand.

She pulled it away and shook her head.

"Sophie, please Soph. I'm sorry, I'm stressed out, okay? Don't cry…" I begged her. She turned her head, coughing.

I started to drive then. When I looked over a few minutes later, her face was practically blue - how stupid of me – of course the smoke would make her asthma act up. I pulled out her inhaler and handed it to her, she took two puffs before handing it back.

"Sophia, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." I told her.

She still said nothing.

She stopped crying by the time I pulled into the driveway. Jasper's truck was in the garage, but Edward and dad were still gone. I tried to help her out of the car, but she pushed me away. She ran to the door, and waited for me to help her push it open.

Before I opened it, "Sophie, please don't tell anyone."

"Open the door, Emmett." She begged.

"Don't tell anyone." I almost yelled.

She nodded her head quickly, so I reached over her and opened the door. She ran in quickly right to Jasper. She snuggled her face in the crane of his neck.

"Hey, how was lunch?" He asked.

She didn't answer, so I did, "Fine."

"What's wrong, Sopa?" He asked her.

Her eyes shot to my pained face before she answered, "Nothing."

"You seem upset." He said, moving her so he could see her face better.

"I dropped my sucker outside." She lied without even thinking about it, "And then I had an attack." She told him. I wanted to scream, my little sister telling lies for me. This wasn't what I wanted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sopa,"

"I'm going to take a shower, Jazz." I said as I went up the stairs. The sooner I got this smoke smell off me, the sooner I would relax.

**Review! Tell me how you like it! Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So yeah, I update a lot. My saturday is boring. haha. Questionnn, should I change my rating? Or is it ok...?**

_Jasper_

"Jazzy?" Sophie asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I put on my PJ's?"

"Sure Hun, let me help you." I carried her upstairs into her room, and helped her change. She went in Edward's room and got his blanket again, then walked back down the stairs. I sat down on the couch again, and she lay down with her head on my lap.

"Why do you like Ed's blanket so much lately, Soph?"

"Its smells good, and is soft." She said as she pulled it over her shoulders more. That was true, his blanket was a soft black fur with an even softer liner around the edges. She drifted off too sleep, followed closely by me…

_Edward_

I opened the door to see Jazz and Soph sleeping on the couch. I smiled as I set my bag down from work. Emmett came down the stairs then and smiled too.

"Hey man," I said, "What's with the formal wear?"

He was wearing a nice shirt and black pants, "I'm going out with Rose tonight," he explained, "She'll be here in a few minutes."

"Alright cool. I think Jazzy is going somewhere with Alice tonight too. Maybe Ill call Bella and have her come over and hangout with Soph, Dad and I."

"She'd probably like that."

"Bells or Sophia?"

He laughed, "Both of them."

He went into the kitchen and I heard him digging through the fridge.

I found my cell phone in the bottom of my bag and called Bella.

"Edward," Her voice sang to me on the other line.

I smiled, "Hello, love."

"Hi," She answered shyly.

I laughed, "Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Of course," She said quickly.

I was glad she didn't think twice about it, "Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No. Charlie was going up to La Push to see Billy, I was going to say hi to Jacob, but I'd rather see you instead. I'll have him drop me off at your house."

"Is there something wrong with your truck?"

"It broke down on my way home yesterday. Charlie insisted on taking it to Jacob, and Jacob insists on me not helping or paying him."

"You need a new car, love."

"My truck is just fine," she answered quickly.

"But a Honda would be better." I argued.

"I don't need a new car, Edward."

"What if you break down on your way back form Seattle or something? What if no one is with you?"

"You worry too much, Edward. Plus I don't think there is a time that I'm alone. Alice and Rose are usually with me if you're not…"

I sighed, "Yes, but what if they aren't? What if I'm not?"

"We're not having this conversation right now, Edward."

"Humph."

"That's what I thought." I could almost here the smile on her face.

"Goodbye, Bella." I said.

"Bye Edward."

"I love you," I whispered.

"Love you too!"

The line went dead and I smiled to myself.

"Jeez. That was like ear-drum-bursting bad." Emmett said, laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?"

"Icky, that was a lot of the L word. 'Hello, love. New car, love. I love you.' Kind of creepy, don't you think?" He said, smiling.

I shook my head at him; "You should hear yourself when you're with Rose."

He glared at me, "All I'm saying was when you break up you're going to have to deal with a lot of crap."

I spun around to face him, and glared back, "What? No, Emmett. Not _when _we break up, _if _we break up. I don't plan on leaving my Bella - ever."

He rolled his eyes, "Relax, Eddie. That's not what I meant…"

I glared at him for a minute before turning back to Sophie and Jasper.

I hit Jasper's shoulder lightly, and his eyelids fluttered open.

"Don't you have something to do with Al tonight?" I asked.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned before answering, "She's coming here…what time is it?"

"Five thirty!" Emmett shouted from the kitchen. Sophia sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes.

"She should be here soon then," Jasper answered, "Are you still tired, Sopa?"

"Who should be here soon?" She asked, as if that would determine whether or not she was still tired.

"Bella and Alice," I answered.

She grinned, "No, not tired."

Jazz and I laughed.

"There's no good food!" Emmett shouted. Sophie flinched and her breathing faltered. Before I was able to ask her if she was ok, there was a knock on the door. Soph jumped off the couch and ran to the door. She pulled it open and Alice was at the door.

"Alice!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around her.

"Hi Sophie!" She picked her up and stepped inside. Jasper walked to her and kissed her lightly.

"Say 'Yucky!' Sophie!" Emmett said from behind me, "That's gross."

She shook her head, and whispered, "Only when Emmett and Rose do it," into my ear. I repeated her words out loud.

Emmett's jaw dropped; then he burst out in a roar of laughter.

We all laughed, "Burned by the six-year-old, Emmett!" Jasper teased.

"Ouch Soph, that hurt." Emmett clutched his chest like his heart hurt, "I'm going to have to get you back for that one.

She hid her face in Alice's neck. There was another knock on the door, and Jasper pulled it open to reveal my beautiful Bella. Her wide grin mirrored my own; I went to her side and kissed her quickly.

"Oh get a room already, Ed!" Emmett yelled.

"We're not half as bad as Rose and you, Emmett!" Bella argued, which made us all begin to laugh again. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Sophia just told Emmett that kissing's only gross when him and Rose do it." I explained.

She laughed, "Good girl, Soph!"

Sophie hugged Bella. Jasper, Em and I were the luckiest guys on Earth. Not only did our girlfriend know our sister came first in everything, but they also loved her as much as we did.

Sophie jumped down from Bella's arms as Rosalie entered the house and hugged her too.

_Bella_

"Rose! You look beautiful!" Alice and I exclaimed at the same time.

Rose smiled back, "Thanks girls."

"Hey, baby." Emmett said as he kissed her, "You are gorgeous."

She smiled and kissed him back, "You look nice tonight."

"Now you say 'yucky,' Sophie." Alice told her.

We then had to explain this to Rose, who laughed very hard.

"Babe, we have to get going." Emmett told her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise, I'm not telling."

She glared playfully at him, "Fine." She turned back to us, "Bye! See you guys tonight!" Alice, Rose and I shared an apartment.

Rose hugged us, kissed Sophie and said bye to Edward and Jasper.

"Bye guys," Emmett said. He didn't even glance at Sophie; which was weird. Usually he hugged her.

It was even weirder that she didn't hug him as he left. Jasper and Alice were already in the kitchen, probably starting dinner. Edward and I stared at Sophie, shocked.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered to him.

He didn't answer me, but instead asked Sophie, "Sopa, did you and Emmy fight today?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to update today...I had a busy day. I would like to dedicate this to my favorite reader: MarylovesBeccaandSierraforever :) Sorry about your boyfriend :( Boys are buttheads! :) I hope this makes you feel a little better!**

_Edward_

She looked at Bella when she answered, "No."

"You know, Sophie," Bella said, kneeling down to her level, "Sometimes we keep secrets because we want to protect someone. You're not doing that for Em, are you?" Bella was very good at this.

Sophie shook her head slowly.

"Okay, good." She kissed Sophie's forehead and stood back up. She intertwined her fingers with mine.

I brought our hands up to my face and kissed each of her fingers before kissing her hand. She smiled at me.

The door opened again, this time it was Dad. Sophie squealed and hugged his legs while he put his stuff down.

"Liefje," Liefje was the Dutch word for loved one or sweetheart, "How was your day with Brother?"

Sophie frowned but nodded. Dad didn't notice, but Bella and I did, something was wrong. Sophie was lying, and I _would_ get to the bottom of it.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Um, lunch." She said.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"The one with the suckers," She said, "With the scary alley across the street." She added, oddly.

Dad laughed, "Caroline's Diner?"

Sophie nodded her head.

"What else did you do?" He asked.

She looked down, and then up the stairs, "Um, just nothing."

Dad laughed, "I'm going to go change…is Jasper home?"

"In here, Dad!" Jazz shouted from the kitchen, "With Alice!"

"Hello, Alice!" Dad yelled towards the kitchen before going upstairs.

"Hey Sophie, why don't you go get your new book to show Bella." I suggested. She ran up the stairs after dad.

"Something's up." Bella and I said at the same time.

"I'll try asking her again," Bella offered.

"I feel like you're doing the dirty work." I complained.

"That's not it at all, Edward. Sophie's my little sister too."

I smiled. I loved my Bella, and though the concept of marriage this young scared her, she still counted us all as family. "Thank you, Bella." I said as I lightly kissed her lips.

"Anything for you." She answered as Sophie joined us again.

"Look at this, Bella!" She grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her to the couch. Bella smiled and listened as Sophie told her about each page in her new coloring book. I went to the kitchen to talk to Jasper.

_**Jasper**_

"Jazz?" Edward asked. He was sitting on the counter behind me.

"Yes?"

"When did you get home?"

"Hard to say, I'm not sure how long I was asleep before you got home. But Em said they had just got home…" I wasn't sure what he was asking.

"What time did you leave work though?" He pushed.

"Um, around five. Why?"

He didn't answer right away, "Did Em seem…mad?"

"What are you asking, Edward? Just get to the point. I'm so confused." I demanded.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose like Dad does when he's stressed, "Something happened today…Alice?"

"Yes?" She answered.

"Didn't you notice that Emmett and Sopa we're…awkward?"

"Not really, sorry, Edward." Her eyes shot to me, then back to Edward, "I wasn't really paying attention…" Her voice faded, and she kissed me on the cheek before going back to cooking.

"Edward, what are you insinuating?" I finally asked after a long silence.

"I don't know!" He yelled. Alice jumped from his sudden outrage.

"Jeez, Edward. Calm down!" I yelled back.

"No, Jasper! You didn't see how scared she was. Something is wrong!" Alice was frozen beside me, confused.

"What then, what do you think happened?" I asked, annoyed now.

"I don't know, Jasper! But you certainly are not helping!" He yelled louder than before.

Bella was at Edward's side then, rubbing his back, "Edward, don't get angry at Jasper." She begged.

"Bella, please!" He whispered hoarsely.

"Edward, its not Jasper's fault." Bella told him.

And he broke down and sobbed.

_**Alice**_

Edward was loosing it, I'm sure now. Just a few minutes ago, he was happy and fine. Then he was yelling, now he's sobbing into Bella's chest. I looked to Jasper to try to understand, but he just watched his brother in complete confusion.

"Edward, shh." Bella asked. "Calm down, please."

He shook his head slightly, and muttered something.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to kill him when I find out, Bella. I'm going to kill him!"

Bella didn't answer.

"Bella," Jasper said, "Who is he talking about?"

"Emmett." She whispered back.

"Edward?" Sophie said from the door, "Edward, what's wrong? Jazzy, what's wrong with Edward?"

"I don't know, Sophie." Jasper answered.

Edward walked out of the kitchen then, pulling Bella along. I heard the front door open and shut.

**Thanks for reading, review if you would like too :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Chapter 6 is here!! Sorry its taken me so long to update; I usually write best right when I get home from school, or late at night. Monday I had a lot of homework, and I was too worried about a friend that was in the emergency room to write at night, luckily, he's alright. Then Tuesday, my algebra teacher announces the big exam we have the next day...I was studying. :) So here it is, finally. Chapter 6!**

**PS: This one goes to my new reviewer, Bloomsky! :)**

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing:) Too bad for meeee.**

_Edward_

I was going to kill him. He may be my brother, but my sister didn't deserve to have to keep his secrets for him. I sat on the front steps and leaned into Bella next to me. She was my angel; she knew just when to speak and when to keep quiet.

"Edward," She whispered, "Everything will be alright."

"What did he do to her?"

"I don't know, Edward. We'll find out soon."

"Go, now. Now please, Bella." I begged her.

"Ill bring her out here." She was gone from beside me and I instantly wanted her back.

She was back soon, with Sophie. Bella sat where she had before, and Sophie sat next to her.

"Am I in trouble?" Sophie asked.

"Nope not at all." Bella answered happily, "Do you want to play a game with Edward and I?"

"Um, yes." Sophie agreed. I wasn't sure where Bella was talking this.

"Ok, good." Bella squeezed my hand, "Its called The Secret Game."

Sophie nodded her head quickly, excited.

"Ill tell you and Edward a secret, then Edward will tell us a secret, but then you have to tell Edward and I one too, okay?"

"Ok!" Sophie didn't see where Bella was taking this, but I did. But would it work?

"First, we tell secrets about Edward, ok Sophie?" Bella told her.

"I like this game," Sophie told us, "Go first, Bella!"

"Ok, my secret is…" Bella smiled at me, "That I really, really like Edward."

Sophie smiled, thrilled. "My secret is, I love Edward best!" She shouted.

I smiled; that was nice to hear. "Mine is I love both of you best."

Sophie smiled, and Bella squeezed my hand again, "Now we tell secrets about Jasper." Bella said, "Mine is that Jasper scared me the first time I saw him."

Sophie laughed, "Jazzy isn't scary!"

"No, not anymore," Bella agreed, "What's your secret?"

"Jasper told me that he loved Alice!" She whispered. Her secrets were small. I don't think we were going to get the right secret out of her.

"Edward, what's yours?" Bella asked.

"Hmm," I said, "Jasper told me that he likes to sing in the shower."

Sophie laughed, "I hear him!"

Bella and I laughed too.

"Now Emmett." Bella said after Sophie calmed down, "My secret is that Emmett got a speeding ticket but didn't tell anyone." Typical Emmett.

Sophie's eyes widened. Bella's father, Charlie, was a the police chief, he had babysat Sophie once and taught her about traffic laws and speeding. "Bad Emmett" She told us.

"Yes, very bad Emmett." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"How about you go next, Edward." Bella suggested.

I knew she was trying to set a more serious tone to these secrets, "Okay," I agreed, "Emmett lied to daddy yesterday." Sophie's eyes got wide, "He didn't have a study group…he had detention."

Sophie gasped, lying wasn't something anyone got away with easily in our house. "Bad, bad, Emmett."

Bella and I nodded our heads. "What is your 'bad Emmett,' secret, Sophie?"

Sophie hesitated, realizing what we had tricked her into. "Umm…he kisses Rose a lot?"

"You have to have a better one than that, Sophie!" Bella teased.

But it worked; Sophie nodded. She let her head drop. "I told Emmett I wouldn't tell nobody."

"Its ok," I urged.

Sophie bit her lip and Bella squeezed my hand.

She didn't say anything.

After a couple minutes of silence, Bella spoke, "Sophie, what happened today?"

Sophie started crying then, leaning into Bella who pulled her onto her lap.

"Shh, sweetie. It's going to be all lright. You can tell us."

_Bella_

"Emmett," Sophie started, "Emmy smokes."

Edward's hand squeezed mine, too tight; I glanced at his face. His eyes were focused on nothing, full of complete rage.

"Did he hurt you, Sophia?" Edward asked.

She nodded her head, "Not on purpose, Edward. Him's didn't mean too."

I hugged her tighter, "What happened, Sophie?"

Sophie calmed down and told us the whole story, "At lunch he said he left something in the jeep. But I saw him go in the alley with three big guys and I saw them hit him. And I went out and they pushed me and Emmett hit me and he didn't meant to hit me, it was cause he was addicted, Edward." Dad had warned Sophie about smoking already, "And he smoked and gave me an attack. Then we came home." She turned to face Edward, "Edward, don't tell daddy!" She begged. I was shocked. I looked back to Edward who had started to cry again.

"Go inside, now Sopa. I love you." He told her.

She went inside without protest and I wrapped my arms around my Edward.

_Carlisle_

Sophie came in from outside, frowning.

"What's wrong Sopa?" I asked.

"Nothing, Daddy." She answered.

"Sophie, what was wrong with Edward?" Jasper asked as he dished out the chicken Alice had made.

Sophie shrugged, "I don't know…"

"I heard you two yelling, what happened?" I asked Jasper.

Jasper shrugged, "I have no idea. He's super moody."

"Ahh, I see. Where is he now?"

"Outside with Bella." Jasper answered, "Is he still crying Sopa?"

She nodded her head. Odd, Edward usually didn't cry. "I'm going to check on him," I told them, "Ill be back."

"Tell them food's ready," Alice told me.

"I will," I went to the front door. I could hear Edward talking outside.

"What am I supposed to do, Bella? Betray my sister, or my brother?"

"Don't think of it that way, Edward." She pleaded.

"Then what way, Bella? What way do you see it?" He said angrily.

"I see it as saving both of their lives."

No answer from Edward. I prepared myself to act surprised when I saw Edward, I wasn't suppose to hear that…I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Dinners ready, kids." But the look on both Bella and his face made any acting try seem completely stupid. I _was_ shocked when they turned and looked at me, Edward's face was full of rage, and he had tear streaks down his face. Bella's held concern, care and love. It reminded me of Tanya's always had, and how Esme's looked sometimes.

"What happened?" I whispered.

Neither of them answered; Edward buried his face into Bella, his breathing heavy.

I kneeled down behind them, "Son, breath slower," I demanded.

It took him a minute, but his breathing finally did slow down.

"Now," I said, "I would like to say I have no idea what happened. But I know it has to do with Emmett and Sophia. And if it will save their lives like Bella thinks, I need you to tell me now."

"Bella, please." Edward whispered after a minute of silence.

"Carlisle," Bella said quietly, "Emmett smokes."

**AN: How will he react?! I dont remember actually....hmm....**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry that Im such a dork:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Eeeeek! Okay, so last night, was possible the best night ever!!! I was so happy to see 7 new emails...6 of them from Fanfiction! And one from a friend...I didnt read that until today. But thank you so so so much to all my new readers, reviewers and favoriters! :)**

_Edward_

"Carlisle," Bella said quietly, "Emmett smokes." She then went on to tell him everything Sophia had told us. He had tears in his own eyes when she finished.

"Thank you, Bella, for telling me." He whispered.

It was silent for a long time. "What do we do?" I asked finally.

"We wait. We do not talk about it at all-"

"Ignore it then?" I interrupted, "Ignoring it will not make it go away, Dad!"

"No, Edward. I was merely thinking we do not alarm Sophia. I will speak to Emmett tonight. He will quit."

"He's a legal adult," I pointed out, "You cannot force him to do anything."

"As long as he lives in my home, he will not smoke." He paused then groaned.

"What?" Bella and I asked.

"I have to speak at a college in Oregon tomorrow. Ill be gone for four days." Understanding what he meant, Edward and I groaned too. We would have to be with Emmett as he went through the first few days of quitting.

The night went on slowly, Bella and I stayed quiet, only speaking when spoken too.

Around nine, Jazz drove Alice home. Soon after they left, Dad cleared his throat, "Sophie, I think its time for bed."

She nodded her head and I picked her up. I then carried her upstairs. Bella followed me up. She was almost asleep by the time we slipped her into her covers.

We each kissed her then started to leave.

"Bella?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Tell Em I'm sorry."

Bella nodded her head, switched off the light and followed me downstairs. We joined my dad on the couch and waited.

_Emmett_

I pulled into the driveway after dinner with Rose. I had dropped her off at her house on the way back, and then stopped on the way to my house to smoke one last time. I shut my car door and hurried out of the rain into the house.

"I think I should go," Bella said as I walked in. Dad, Edward and her were all on the couch.

"No, Bella. I need you to stay with me." Edward said. She nodded her head.

What were they talking about?

"What's up?" I asked.

Dad took a deep breath, "Emmett, we should talk."

It hit me then, Sophie must have told Bella, who told Edward, who told dad. I felt no anger towards my sister.

"I know," I said finally.

"When was the last time you smoked, son?" He asked me.

Ashamed, I answered. "On the way back from dropping Rose home."

"When did you start?"

"Three months ago." I answered, ashamed.

He nodded his head once, "How often?"

I let my head drop, "As much as possible, usually once a day." Lying wouldn't get me anywhere. "Today, twice."

"Before today, when was the last time you smoked?"

I sighed, "Two days earlier."

"You moron!" Edward suddenly yelled, "You could've hurt her!"

"You don't think I knew that, Edward?" I yelled back, "Well I did!"

Edward was on his feet and right in front of me suddenly. He pushed me into the wall, tears in his eyes, debating whether or not he wanted to hit me.

"Edward, stop." Bella said, standing from the couch, "Please."

His breathing was heavy; he didn't move.

"Edward Mason," Dad warned.

"Hit me, Edward." I told him, "I deserve it. Hit me!" I challenged.

He brought his fist back, and thrust it forward, I didn't try to move; I just shut my eyes.

But I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes slowly. Bella was holding Edward's arm, and tears were running down his face.

He took a step back, and then crumpled into Bella's arms. She sat down, and he lay in her lap on the floor.

"You will quit, son." Dad said finally.

"I know, I will." I told him.

"I'll get you some nicotine patches tomorrow."

"No," I objected.

"What? They'll slowly wean you off the nicotine." He informed me.

"I know what they do, dad. I'm quitting cold turkey."

He nodded his head, "Ok…if you wish. But I have to tell you, the side effects could be horrible."

"What are they?" I asked, only curious. I was going to do this on my own, I started on my own, and I would stop on my own.

"Nausea, heartburn, sinus congestion, throat irritation and voice hoarseness. Also, dizziness, pains in the legs and arms, numb fingers or toes, weight gain, nightmares, insomnia, and fatigue. Bleeding or sore gums and mouth, as well."

"Ok, that's fine." I answered.

"Headaches and mood swings." He continued, "And that's just a vague list, son."

_Bella_

It was a good thing we had a week off of school for teacher conferences and workdays. Emmett would be a wreck.

Edward finally stood, pulling me up with him, "I'm driving Bella home now." He announced.

"Goodbye, dear," Carlisle said as he hugged me.

I hugged Emmett and whispered Sophie's apology in his ear and then followed Edward outside.

I climbed inside his Volvo and waited to speak until we were on the main road, "Edward, Ill be over in the morning. Please don't do anything I would try to stop you from."

"Bella, he could've hurt her today."

"I know that, Edward. I'm angry too. But look at it from Em's side now."

"I don't know why he started, Bella! I don't know what he was thinking – I don't think he was thinking!" He yelled.

"Then you cannot judge him," I argued. "Its not fair to him."

Edward was silent for a while, "I'm sorry Bella. I'm being unreasonable."

I shook my head, "Not exactly. Just protective."

The rest of the ride was silent until we pulled up to our apartment.

"Tell Rose what happened," He whispered before kissing me.

I nodded my head and kissed him back. I hurried inside to find Alice and Rose waiting for me.

"Why were you out so late?" Alice asked.

"We thought you were coming right after us." Rose added.

I shook my head slowly, "Rose did you know he smoked?"

Her eyes dropped, and she shook her head.

"That's why I was gone so late, Rose. Edward needed me."

"Who smokes?" Alice asked, annoyed.

"Em." I answered. "I'm sorry Rose."

"Oh," Alice answered, but Rose was quiet. She smiled at me.

"I'm going to bed guys, I have to get there early tomorrow. Do you guys work tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes," They both sighed.

"Until six for me," Alice told me, "Then Ill be there."

"Seven to seven." Rosalie sighed, but she didn't say she would come. Rose lost her father to lung cancer caused from smoking; she despised cigarettes now.

"Goodnight guys, I love you."

"Love you too." They called after me.

**AN: Reviews would be great:) Thanks again to everyone that has read, reviewed and alerted! It makes my day/night everytime!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Im sorry for the repost's that keep happening...for some reason some things didnt save when I edited this chapter and I wanted them in there. And also sorry for the slow update speed. That was due to writing a new story, and because of the tremendous reaction that one got, I had been focussed on writing that...so sorry, and thanks for sticking with me:)**

_Rose_

"Emmett?" I asked into my phone.

He was silent for several seconds, "I'm sorry Rose." He said finally, "I understand if you want it to be over now."

"I still love you, Em." I answered. "I just need to know why."

"I don't know, Rose. I…I missed her," I knew he was talking about his mom, "I thought it would take her place. Rose, it didn't. I could've hurt Sophie. I didn't want to hurt her. I just…I got addicted. I'm going to stop, Rose. I will. Ed just hid all the cigarettes I bought today. I wont look for them." He vowed.

I took a deep breath, "Ok. But Emmett?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything for you."

"Please be more careful. I really am scared now. I…I lost my father to those things, Em. I cant loose you." I was crying now.

"I know," He sniffed, "I'm sorry, really. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Emmett." I hung up, and cried myself to sleep.

_Bella_

I yawned as I pulled into the driveway. Carlisle's car was already gone, and Jasper was pulling out as I pulled in. He had been crying, I could see that. He smiled at me as his car passed mine.

I walked in without knocking; Emmett was lying across the whole couch, Sophie sat on the floor in front of him, coloring with markers in her new book. The TV was on, and a cartoon was playing.

Sophie smiled at me, "Edward told me you were coming early, and said not to tackle you when you came in, because you would be tired."

I smiled, "He's right." Emmett wouldn't look at me.

"Morning Emmett."

"He's sleeping," Sophie told me after a short pause. I laughed.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call.

"Yes? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, love!"

I walked in, and kissed him lightly. I was dazzled into to silence for a minute, staring at his bare muscled chest. He was cooking breakfast in his pajamas...minus a shirt. I snapped out of my daze to say something. "How did it go after I left?"

"Jasper didn't take it well…"

"Oh!" I gasped once I figure out what his words meant. "Is Em ok?"

"Uh, he'll be okay." He said, "Just a black eye and badly bruised side, I'm sure he'll be alright though."

"Is Jasper ok?"

"Emmett wouldn't hit him back, which made Jasper angrier…which is why it took us so long to get him away and calm. Dad was really mad at Jazz."

"I bet…." My voice trailed off.

"Bella?" Edward said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Please, don't take this as a command or an obligation." He said slowly.

"Ok?"

"Alice and Rose are welcome as well…but I would really like it if you could be here…oh, never mind."

"No, finish asking me, please."

"Dad doesn't know how bad he will get before he will snap. He says some people can make it longer knowing he wont smoke again, while other snap faster knowing they wont."

"I don't understand." I admitted after a while of thinking.

"Bella, I don't know how or when he's going to snap. He could lash out on me or Jazz…or Sophie,"

"I know that, Edward." I told him, "But I still do not understand." I admitted again.

"Bella stay with me until Carlisle gets home." He said it quickly, as if he was embarrassed.

"Um," I said said as I sorted out the words. "Ok, sure." I said after they mad sense.

"No, see! I knew you would say yes. Whether you want to or not…never mind it, Bella."

"No, Edward. I want to stay. I couldn't understand what you asked at first… I love you all."

"Ow!" Emmett yelled from the living room.

"Emmy! I'm sorry!" Sophie yelled back.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled.

"What, Emmett?"

"Come feel this!"

"What the heck…" Edward said as we walked into the living room, "Feel what?"

"My side, man! I think my rib is broken!" He exclaimed at us.

"Where?" Edward asked as he knelt down next to him.

"Here," Emmett said, grabbing Edward's hand. He placed his hand on his side, "Rub it…carefully."

Edward's face twisted into disgust. "Uh, yeah, I think so too."

"It hurts!"

"Emmy I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sophie said from behind Edward. She had her hands around Edward's neck.

"No, Sophie," Edward and Emmett said simultaneously. "It wasn't you, hun."

"But Emmy said 'ow' when I hugged him…"

Emmett laughed, "Its been broken since last night, honey." He explained, "But I didn't know until just now, when your elbow hit it."

She cocked her head at him, "Is that from smoking, Emmett?" She asked.

Edward and I laughed, and Emmett smiled. "No, I fell." He lied.

If Sophie knew that Jasper had done that, she would be scared of him.

"Oh." She said quietly.

_EmPOV_

Ouch. Well that sucks…broken ribs and cold turkey. And Carlisle wasn't here to just get me the medicine I needed. This is so stupid.

I cussed under my breath, and while I'm sure Sophie didn't hear Edward slapped the back of my head. Sophie didn't see; she was coloring again.

"So I guess we go to the hospital?" Bella asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Edward answered.

Seriously? I had to get up, then drive there just to have this weird guy poke at my ribs and tell me what I already know. Then drive to a pharmacy and get all this dumb medicine with directions I don't want to follow. I cussed again, louder this time.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled.

I ignored him. We glared at each other.

"Cut it out, guys." Bella told us. "Lets go."

"No," I told them, "I'm not going to then drive there just to have this weird guy poke at my ribs then tell me what I already know. Then drive to a pharmacy and get all this dumb medicine with directions I don't want to follow." I repeated out loud.

"Well too bad." Bella told me. "Sophie, get your shoes on honey."

She ran upstairs and Edward followed, probably to dress.

"Get a shirt for you brother too, love." She told him.

"Help me sit up, Bella." I asked.

She put an arm under one of mine, and helped me as I sat up. I held my chest, it hurt so bad.

Edward came down then, carrying a shirt of mine.; wearing those stupid khaki shorts he always wore and a button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. He always dressed like he would be on TV in the next five minutes.

Bella smiled and I rolled my eyes, "Love birds." I muttered.

They both slapped the back of my head…ouch. "Jeez," I told them, "Way to kick me when I'm down."

"Technically, dear brother, you're not down. And we are not kicking you in the ribs, so its all fair play." Edward answered. Bella laughed. Dumb lovers, always making fun of me.

Sophie came down then too, dressed in a full on princess out fit.

Edward sighed, but knowing he wouldn't get it off her didn't protest as she walked towards the door.

"You look beautiful today, Princess Sophia," Bella said in an elegant voice.

"Thank you, Queen Isabella," Sophie answered, giggling.

I put on the shirt Edward handed me, black with an old band logo on it. I didn't really care to see what band it was.

I stood up carefully and followed them to Bella's truck.

Edward got in the driver's seat, and Bella squeezed in next to him, Sophie waited until I sat down to crawl and sit on Bella and I's lap.

Edward's Volvo was out of gas, and Ed refused to drive my jeep.

**AN: Sorry again for those two things:) Reviews would be great; Im now caught up with what I had written earlier, so Im taking suggestions from you guys...Thanks!**

**Oh, and check out my other story, its a lot better in my opinion...and it got a much better reaction than this one. haha.**

**ok, bye. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: You evil writer you, DeathlySweet…fine. Ill update as long as you update :) I freakin love your story and here you come along, reviewing mine, telling me you won't update unless I do…evil. Just plain evil. **

**DC: I own nothing. Did I do a disclaimer for the whole story on this story? If I didn't, then this is it. I OWN NOTHING. :)**

_Edward_

I pulled into the lot and helped Sophie and Bella out. Bella ran around the back to help Emmett out. When we walked into the front office, Esme gasped.

"What happened?" She asked as she stepped out form the desk.

"His ribs are bothering him," I explained, "I think they may be broken or cracked."

She gasped again, "Oh! And Carlisle's gone already…" Her voice trailed off, confused.

"Is the fill in Doctor here yet?" I asked politly.

She nodded her head, "Ill take you to a room." She opened a cupboard below her desk, "Here Sophie," She told Sophie, "Your daddy has toys down here for you to play with. You can play back here." She opened the door and Sophie went to explore the cupboard. "Okay, come with me."

We followed her down the hallway, and into a room.

"Do you want ice, honey?"

"That would be nice, thanks." Emmett answered. Soon after she left she came back with a bag of ice and a towel, handing it to him. "Dr. Henry will be in soon, you can take your shirt off now or then…"

Emmett pulled his shirt off right after, immature show off.

She smiled, "Alright," She sighed, "You boys are wonderful to your sister," She told us, "She's out there playing with Barbies, she's acting out your whole lives."

I smiled, that's my little sister.

Esme left then, and Emmett groaned.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I hate this guy…and he hates me."

"How do you know who he is?" Bella asked.

"Taught football last year..." his voice trailed off and he looked at me.

I groaned. I remembered this guy now…Carlisle had to treat his broken nose.

"The one whose nose you broke?"

Emmett shrugged, "He made me mad…"

"Emmett!" Bella complained.

He just smirked.

_Dr. Henry POV :)_

"Mr. Henry?" Esme, the hot nurse, said quietly from the door way.

"Yes, Esme?" I said, in my most seductive voice.

"There's a patient in room 3," She said calmly.

"Name?"

"Emmett Cullen." The name sounded familiar…

"Number?"

"Excuse me?" She asked innocently.

"Your number?" I said again.

She shook her head and left. I knew she wanted me…

I went to room three; I remembered as I opened the door.

Emmett Cullen. That stupid kid that hit me last year…he was going to get it today.

_Bella_

"Mr. Cullen…" A tall, dark haired man said, almost angrily. "Remember me?"

Emmett just nodded, "Look, Doc, so I got in this fight last night,"

The doctor interrupted, "Of course you did. You seem to like doing that."

This guy was a real jerk. Emmett nodded his head at him then continued, "And I think a few of my ribs are broke or cracked."

The doctor didn't answer. He inspected the bruise carfully; poking around the edges asking Em how bad it hurt there.

He suddenly went to the middle of the big bruise, the darkest spot and pushed roughly. Emmett yelled out in pain, and I flinched into Edward's side. Edward held my hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Emmett yelled.

"Calm down, tough guy." The Doctor answered. "We'll have to do an Xray, its too bruised and your too much of a baby to let me feel through the skin."

Emmett was fuming. I've never seen him angrier.

"Don't push me." Emmett warned.

"Emmett," Edward warned him too.

"Don't get all worked up over nothing, boys." The Doctor told them as we walked to get the Xray done.

Emmett's hand twitched, but I grabbed it. "Stop!" I warned in a hoarse whisper.

"Not now, Emmett." Edward agreed.

Edward and I waited outside the room while Emmett got his Xray done. A small nurse I had never seen before led us back to the same room we had been before.

Esme was in there, speaking on the phone, "They're here now, Dr. Cullen." She said into the phone. Emmett groaned.

"He wants to speak to Bella," She told us, "Here she is Dr. Cullen."

She handed me the phone. I wasn't sure why he would want to talk to me, but ok.

"Carlisle?" I said.

"Bella! How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Great. But I would like to hear from you how Emmett is doing."

"Um, he just got the Xray…so we don't know yet."

"No, Bella. With the Doctor."

"Oh. Um, its alright…a little tense."

"He hasn't tried to hit him?"

I glanced at Emmett and Edward, who were staring back at me.

"Well…" I said.

"Ah, and did he hit him?"

"No, that got stopped."

"Good, now tell my boys I love them. And tell Edward to keep an eye on Emmett as long as the doctor is in the room. Nothing stupid, please."

And the line went dead. I hung the phone up and turned around to see two very curious boys.

"He loves you guys…" I told them. "And Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Keep an eye on Emmett while the doctor is here." I told him.

Edward laughed and Emmett scowled at us.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." He told us as Dr. Henry came back in.

"One rib cracked, one fractured." He told us. "I sent in a prescription for the pain, but that's all we can do." He seemed more professional this time. He left then, and we all laughed when the door shut.

Emmett put his shirt back on as he laughed, "Gosh, that hurts!" He said, still laughing.

"Don't hurt yourself, dear." Esme said, walking in.

"I could pick up your prescription and bring you lunch…" She offered.

"That's very nice of you, Esme," Edward said politly, "We wouldn't want to take your time…"

"Please, Ed?" Sophie said from behind Esme.

Edward sighed, "I really don't want to take your time. I can have Jazz pick it up on his way home,"

"Its no trouble, Edward! Please, I like Esme!" Sophie said again.

Edward sighed again, this time in defeat, "Alright fine. Please don't feel pressured, Esme."

"Its nothing, I promised your father I would check on you guys every once in a while, so might as well keep it." She smiled, then left.

Sophie jumped and hugged Edward.

**AN: Alright, there it is…I think it may be a bit rushed, and I'm sorry for that :(**

**I need to work on that not doing that… **

**Everyone should check out DeathlySweet's story, **_**Flash Flash Flash Photography**_**, I really love it :)! Its in my favorite stories, or you can just find her account in my reviews...whichever:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Chapter 10 is here! Thanks to those who reviewed:) Sorry for taking a while to update…school has been crazy and I'm trying to get a better chapter our there for you guys!**

_Bella_

It had been a full day since the incident at the hospital. I had just woken up from a good night sleep on Edward's bed. He was on the couch across the room, still asleep. He looked so perfect as he slept, even more beautiful than he did awake.

I went to the bathroom across the hall and got ready for the day. Emmett had been irritated easily yesterday, which had put everyone on edge. Carlisle wouldn't be back until the day after tomorrow. Today was only day 3 of of the four full days he would be gone, and it proved to be tougher than we thought.

"Good morning, love." Edward said when I entered the room. He was stretching by his dresser.

"Morning." I said dumbly. It was hard speak to him without his shirt on; he always looked so beautiful.

He chuckled as he pulled me into a hug. "Bella, love. Do you love me for me or my looks?"

I of course blushed. "Stop it, Edward," I wrapped my arms around him tighter, "You know its for your looks." I joked.

He laughed, "Just to make sure." He pulled me into a long, beautiful kiss.

He pulled away, and I frowned. He chuckled and pulled a sweatshirt over himself. He pulled me to the door and then downstairs to the kitchen.

"Are Alice and Rose coming today?" He asked as he pulled out a frying pan.

"Rose said she would be here around two, and Alice will come when Jasper's home."

"So its just you and me until two?" He asked, his voice strained.

"Yes, sorry."

"Not your fault. Could you hand me the eggs?"

I got eggs out of the fridge and handed them to me. I looked out the window and gasped. Snow. Everywhere…yuck.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, concern coloring his voice.

I pointed to the window and he too gasped, "Wow." He laughed as he cracked an egg into the pan, "Soph will be happy."

"Why will I be happy, Edward?" Sophie asked from behind us.

We laughed, "Come here girlie." I said as I held out my hands. She jumped into my arms and I brought her to the window and she screamed.

"Edward, can we go play in it?" She begged.

"After breakfast. Is brother up?"

"Which one?" Sophie asked.

"Jasper is already at work," He told her.

"Yes, Emmett is up. He's grouchy." She told us, crossing her arms across her chest.

Edward sighed then looked to me, "Explain, please." He asked quietly.

I kneeled down to her level and took a deep breath, "Emmett's going to be pretty grouchy today, Sophie." I told her.

"More than yesterday?" She asked innocently.

I nodded my head, "Yes, more than yesterday. I think we should try to stay out of his way today, ok?"

She nodded her head, "But why, Bella?"

"Well, when someone is addicted to something – do you know what it means to be addicted?"

She shook her head.

"It means that they always want that thing, and for Emmett, that was cigarettes. He really liked them, but he doesn't want to smoke anymore cause its bad for him. So he's going to quit, but with some things, its hard to stop. He's going to be grouchy, and maybe not feel well for a while."

"Oh, okay." Sophie answer after a second, "Will I be grouchy if I don't play in the snow."

Edward laughed, "Yes, but that's different." He answered.

She smiled, "Can I get ready to play in the snow now, Edward?"

"After breakfast," He said again as he cracked another more eggs.

We finished breakfast, and had it all on the table. Emmett still wasn't down yet.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled up the stairs.

"What?" Emmett yelled back.

"Breakfast," Edward told him.

Emmett came down a little later, just in shorts.

"Morning, Emmy!" Sophie yelled.

"Morning." He said; his voice seemed very hoarse.

"You okay, Emmett?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He coughed and then clutched his bruised side.

"Your voice is different," Sophie pointed out.

"Yeah," he answered. "I know."

"Bella, call Carlisle. See if this is something from the cigarettes." Edward whispered.

I excused myself and went up stairs to my phone; I dialed and waited.

He picked up after three rings, "Bella? Is everything alright?"

"Just a few questions for you…" I told him.

"So Emmett broke?"

"Eh," I started, "Yesterday he was a little bit edgy, but today is already looking to be worse," I explained. "He woke up this morning with a hoarse voice…sore throat? Is he getting sick or is that from something else?"

"That's a side effect," Carlisle went into full Doctor mode, "Its due to the fact that he's not 'smoking' the soft tissues in the throat and the he's getting tender 'baby' tissue. Almost like when a baby is teething, basically the tissue in the throat is regenerating. Hot tea with lemon and honey can help."

"Thanks Carlisle…I wish you were here."

"I know, dear. I wish I were too. Call me again if you need anything else. Don't hesitate – I will answer even while teaching."

I laughed, "Alright. We love you."

The line went dead and I hurried downstairs to make some tea.

I started the pot on the stove then joined the rest of them at the table.

"What'd dad say?" Edward asked.

"The doctor answer, or the short one?" I asked as I served myself some food.

"Short, please. I just want it to stop!" Emmett complained.

"It's the tissue regenerating in your throat, it could last a while. Hot tea with lemon and honey will help."

"Thanks, Bella."

I nodded my head, "Its not a problem, Em." I stood up to fix his tea, the pot was screaming at me already.

I smiled to myself when I saw that Carlisle had set a lemon next to the tea bags and honey on the counter.

I brought Emmett his tea and he took one huge gulp right away. Then made the most hilarious face ever…though I'm sure it hurt, the rest of us couldn't help but laugh. Emmett stood immediately and ran to the freezer, grabbed two icecubes and shoved them in his mouth before sitting down again.

"That sucked." He said after a while.

He sipped at his tea after that.

**AN: I would have liked to give you guys more…but my daddy says I should go to bed early cause I woke up with fifteen minutes to get ready for school this morning…gr.**

**Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't think I ever told the ages of the girls…Bella and Rose are 18, and Alice in almost 20. They've been friends since they were little, and they moved to Forks together. Sorry for not saying that earlier…I have nothing else to say…so on with the chapter! :)**

_Edward_

Bella and Sophie were outside in the snow while I was stuck with my grouchy brother.

Jeez, he could be a pain. I had to keep reminding myself it was just the combination of Jasper not talking to him since the night he found out, the cigarettes (or lack of them), dad not being here, and not seeing Rose in two days.

Emmett sighed angrily.

"Rose will be here in three hours," I pointed out.

He grunted.

"I don't see why she would want to be around you like this." I said, quieter.

He threw a pillow at me then groaned again.

"What now?" I asked, loosing my patience from the three hundred groans and complaints.

"My arm hurts." He said curtly.

I sighed. When will dad be home?

The phone rang which caused us both to jump.

I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" It was Rose, I think.

"Yes?"

"I got off work early…would it be a bother for me to come early?"

"No!" I practically shouted. I cleared my throat then started again, "No, no. That wouldn't be any trouble at all."

"Um? Ok, I'm on my way…" She was clearly confused by my reaction, though she would soon find out. The line went dead and I smiled to myself.

"Rose is on her way, Em." I told him. When I looked up he was shaking.

"Emmett?" I asked.

No answer.

"Emmett that's not funny. Stop." He still didn't answer, the shaking became more violent. I jumped out of my chair and yelled towards the back door, "Bella! Hurry! Come inside!"

I kneeled by the couch as the sliding door opened. Bella ran to my side and gasped. Emmett was still now, but sweating bullets.

"Get a cold cloth, Edward." She ordered.

I obeyed; Bella was studying to be a doctor, I would trust her.

Sophie stayed outside, also annoyed by Emmett.

When I returned, Emmett was sitting up. He grabbed the cloth from my hand exasperatingly. The doorbell rang and Bella shouted a 'come in' to Rose.

Rose gasped when she saw us all around Emmett and ran to our sides.

"Em, baby? Are you alright?"

He coughed then cussed under his breath, "I'm fine."

Rose turned to Bella, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure…I wasn't in the room to see." She turned to me.

"After I got off the phone with Rose he was shaking." I answered.

"Emmett, what happened?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, Rose." He said, clearly annoyed. "If I did, I would've said something already." He sneered at her.

Rose frowned, and Bella grabbed her hand, "Its not you, Rose. It's a side effect." Bella told her.

Emmett sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers, "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm just tired of all this." He took her other hand in his and held it to his chest. She joined him on the couch and they fell asleep, hand in hand.

-x-

_Esme_

I pulled into Carlisle's driveway with dinner for his kids, I had called earlier and insisted that I brought them some. Rose, Alice and Bella were all there too, so I brought enough for them too.

I loved spending time with them, they were all great, polite kids. Carlisle was glad that I liked them and they liked me…we were dating. The kids didn't know yet, he would tell them when he got back from his seminar in Oregon. Jasper had already opened the door though I wasn't even out of my car. He ran out with an umbrella, and helped me carry in the food. The rain was coming down hard, melting all the snow away. I kissed his cheek and he kissed mine and he helped me up the stairs. I almost slipped but he caught me, embarrassed, I thanked him.

"Hello, Esme!" Bella called from the floor next to Sophie.

"Hi!" Sophie yelled, waving.

Emmett's face twisted into a look of annoyance towards his sister, but he waved.

Rose and Alice smiled, "Hello, Esme."

"Thanks for braving the roads for us, Esme. It was very kind of you." Edward said politely from behind Bella.

"How are you dear?" I said to Emmett.

He massaged his forehead, "Ill be alright." He assured me.

"I brought pizza, I hope that's alright." I told them as I walked to the kitchen.

"Yummy!" Sophie shouted again.

I heard the sound of someone stomping up the stairs, then another pair of lighter feet after it. Emmett and Rosalie, I guessed.

Then little Sophie started to cry. I went back to the living room, Jasper had her in his arms, her small body curved into him. He was tracing small circles across her back.

"Sopapilla," Edward whispered, "Don't worry baby, it isn't you. His head hurts." Edward told her, moving the hair out of her face.

She didn't answer, only cried harder into her brothers neck.

"Sophie, honey," I said.

She turned to look at me, "I brought ingredients to make cookies. Do you want me to help me make them after dinner?"

She wiped the tears from her face and nodded, "Can we eat the cookie dough?"

Everyone laughed as I nodded.

It was quiet for a second, and her stomach growled. Her hands flew to her stomach and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Jasper set her on the floor and she ran to sit at the table. Everyone else followed her and sat down around the table. I brought the pizza to the table with plates and let everyone serve themselves.

"Ed will you get Sopapilla some?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, of course." Edward turned to his sister, "Do you want cheese or pepperoni, darling?"

I smiled, he looked at his sister with so much love. "Pepperoni!" She told him.

"Where did you get that nickname, Sophie?" I asked.

"Brother gave it to me." She said simply.

Jasper laughed, "It's a Spanish pastry," He explained, "Emmett had to make them and bring them to his Spanish class last year…Sophie liked saying it and Em started calling her one. The name just stuck."

"Sopapilla!" Sophie shouted.

Emmett and Rose came down, hand in hand. They both sat down at the large table and served themselves.

**AN: Okay, I'm kind of bored with this part. Haha, so I'm going to stop this chapter here and start the new one with later on in the night, okay? So next chapter will be later on in the night, remember that:) **

**To anyone who is reading/following my other story: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'm trying to get the confrontation scene just right, and everything I've tried is nowhere near good. Thanks for sticking with me**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm sorry for the slow update speed lately…I'm so busy with school. I'm trying to get all my classes for next year down, and its stressful. But thanks for waiting patiently.**

**Remember this chapter is later on in the night. Emmett is in a better mood now that Rose is with him. Everyone's sitting around in the living room, Esme is still there and Sophie just got put in bed. Alice is here now too.**

_Bella_

We were all making fun of Em and Rose; Emmett was laughing like his normal self, which made Jazz and Edward so much happier.

"Emmett Cullen, if I catch you holding that girls hand again during my class I will call your father!" Edward imitated our biology teacher's voice perfectly.

We all laughed, Emmett and Rose included.

The jokes kept going, Emmett not showing any signs of annoyance.

After one particular joke from Edward, Emmett hit back playfully with, "Well at least I didn't stalk Rose before she was mine!" Awkward…

Edward's face fell still and he glared at Emmett.

"Shut up, Emmett." He said with a low growl.

"Calm down, love." I said pushing Edward a little.

"See, Eddie," Emmett answered, "She's fine with it…I wonder if she saw the notebook of poems about her what she would think."

Edward punched Emmett's arm but Emmett continued, "It's under his dresser, Bella. You should go look at it."

I looked to Edward, who had his head in his hands, emabarrased.

I longed to run up the stairs and read them, but I couldn't do that to Edward.

But Alice didn't mind, she was up the stairs and had a piece of paper in her hands.

"If you could stay out of my stuff, Alice, that would be great." He told her bitterly as he ripped it out of her hands.

She smiled and pulled another piece of paper out of her pockets, "But I took one more!"

Edward tore that too out of her hands, "How can someone so small be so terribly annoying?" He crumpled the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. It was true; Alice was small. Her pixie-like stature stood only at 4'10.

"I was going to read them to Bella, Edward." She whined.

He didn't answer.

**(AN: So I got bored of that. Moving on to the next morning…sorry.)**

EdPOV

Emmett woke everyone up around 4am this morning. I'm already in a bad mood from Alice last night. Bella made me play one of the songs I wrote for her, and no matter how many times she told me it was beautiful, I still couldn't help regretting it. And I so wanted to kill Emmett for that too. But after Rose left his good mood disappeared and he was a grouch.

It was eight now, Bella was still sleeping and I planned on not waking her up. She was up with Emmett for two hours last night and woke up to help him again at 4. He felt nauseated last night, and was sick this morning. Dad would be home in two hours. Two long hours…

I heard screaming downstairs and ran to go see what was happening. Emmett was in the kitchen was Sophie, it took me a minute to understand the scene.

There was blood, Sophie was crying and Emmett was yelling.

I went to Sophie to see what happened. I sat on my heels next to her; she climbed into my lap and pressed her hand into my chest. I could feel the blood against my bare chest and pulled her hand out.

She squeezed her hand tighter into a fist and shook her head, still sobbing.

Bella was downstairs now, and when she entered the kitchen she gasped.

"What happened, Emmett?" She yelled.

"Nothing." He answered. He threw something into the sink and left the room.

"Sophie," I whispered. "You have to show us your hand now."

She shook her head and whimpered again.

I heard the front door open, and figured Emmett was leaving.

"Emmett! Come back inside, you shouldn't be driving!" I yelled.

"Its me, son." Dad gasped when he came into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"We were just trying to ask Emmett." Bella answered angrily. "He wouldn't tell us and Sophie is crying too hard to tell us."

"Let me see your hand, baby." He said as he kneeled down on my other side.

She shook her head, "I don't want to bleed anymore!"

"Sophie," I told her, "Its already bleeding. We have to see it so we can stop it."

"Too much blood!" She shouted. Loosing her temper, she opened her hand and hit my chest. She screamed out from the pressure and stomped her feet.

Bella looked shocked; Sophie doesn't act like this ever.

But Dad noticed the signs, just like I did. Sophie was going to have a temper tantrum, and when she did, it wasn't stoppable.

"Calm down, sweetie. I'm just going to look at it and stop the blood." Dad told her.

"No!" She shouted again. "No, no, no! Its mine! I can do it by myself!"

She pushed hard on my chest with both hands, I lost my balance and fell back. Bella stood up and ran upstairs quickly. I stood up and went to stand next to dad.

She fell on the floor and continued to cry, kicking and hitting if dad or I got too close. Bella came back down soon, Emmett following close behind.

"Sopapilla?" His booming voice pulled her out of her trance momentarily.

"What?" She shouted.

"Will you sit with me?" He asked as he sat down, Indian style. He had my blanket in his hands.

She studied his smiling face and slowing inched her way towards him. She crawled into his lap and he pulled out a towel to wrap her hand in.

He sat there very still at first until she calmed down; he started to rock her until she fell back asleep. This was the Emmett I wanted back, my favorite brother.

_Carlisle_

Bella smiled as Sophie shut her eyes and fell asleep.

"How did you think of that, Bella?" I whispred.

She shrugged, "Ive never seen her act like this…she's been increasingly moody since Emmett has…so if she thinks he's himself again, she will be too."

Emmett stood carefully and held my daughter carefully, (though easily), in one arm. "I'm sorry," He said. "This is all my fault. I'm trying, really I am."

"We know that, Em!" Bella said, smiling. "We get that its hard."

Edward looked at Bella questioningly but she didn't notice. I had a feeling a lot went on while I was gone.

"Thanks Bella," Emmett answered. He stared at his brother for a long time before looking back down.

Edward sighed, "I…I have to leave."

"What?" Bella asked.

"I'm going…I'm going to leave for a little bit."

"Ok, son." I answered, "When will you be back?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. Tomorrow, or the next day."

And he ran outside.

**AN: I wouldve liked to get a longer chapter out...Im so wiped out. Im sorry guys! This is such a bad chapter. Now I feel bad. sorry.**

**ahhh. sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**Review still, please:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm kind of sad, I haven't been getting very many reviews/feedback…is anyone still reading this? Cause if no one is…then I should just stop, right?**

_Bella_

It has been almost three days since he left. He hasn't called or emailed any of us. Sophie has been crying nonstop. I gave up trying to call him yesterday afternoon. Alice and I went out to dinner tonight, but besides that, Ive gone no where apart from school. Classes and lunch are slow and eventless. I feel weird sitting with Rose and Em; usually Edward's there to keep me company. Emmett is a lot better, Carlisle says he's probably going to be fine now. He's just mad at Edward; seeing Sophie like this doesn't make anyone happy.

I miss him more than anything. I miss him so much.

I closed my Biology book and stuffed it in my bag, I still needed to stay awake for two more hours to try to wake up at a reasonable hour.

Jasper is here tonight, with Alice. I haven't left my room, and neither of them have come in. I'd rather not see Jasper anyway; as much as I love him.

There was a knock on my door; I considered pretending to be sleeping already, but I decided against that.

"Come in," I called as I pulled covers over me.

Jasper walked in and shut the door behind him. He leaned against my desk and smiled.

"Hey Bella." He said causally.

"Um, hi." I answered.

"Ed will come back, you know that right?"

I stared at him, blank. How could he be taking this so lightly?

He sighed, "I love him too, Bella. But we just have to let him breathe, you know? He just wants to be alone. We just got to let him be for a bit."

Every word stuck daggers in my heart. Jasper made each word seem directed right at me. Tears begged to be let out, to rush down my face leaving a trail of water. I squeezed my eyes shut, "Ok." I answered.

He drummed his fingers on the desk before speaking again. "It was probably Emmett that made him leave. It could have been other things too though."

Why wont he just leave? I nodded my head, eyes still shut.

"Just a lot of stress, you know? Like Em, school, Sophie and you."

Me? What do I have to do with this? "Me?" I whispered.

"He tries really hard to make you happy and safe. It keeps him up a lot, thinking about where to take you out next. It's a lot to deal with."

"So if he didn't have me, he wouldn't have left?" I asked, in pure anger towards Jasper. Who was this Jasper? It wasn't the caring one I loved.

"It would be one less thing."

My heart tore in half. Tears rushed wildly down my face. I picked up my phone and threw it straight at Jasper's forehead. The satisfying thunk made me smile. Until I remembered why I threw it. I pulled the covers over my head and screamed into my pillow.

I thought Edward was going to propose; turns out it was all just stress. He doesn't want me, he wants his family.

"What the hell, Bella?" Jasper yelled as he kicked the bed frame.

"Get out, Jasper Cullen. I hate you!" I screamed.

Alice was at the door, I think. The room started to spin. Edward didn't need me. I was causing his family to tear apart.

"Jasper what happened? Bella, are you ok?"

I felt the world collapse underneath me.

_Edward_

Every time Bella called I ached to pick up my phone. Talking to her would only make me go back. I wasn't ready to deal with Emmett, I wanted my mother back. My old life; except with my Bella in it.

Bella, beautiful Bella, stay strong for me. Wait for me, I'm coming home. Give me a chance.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and even though I told myself not to I looked at the caller ID.

Emmett.

I hit ignore and slipped the phone back in my pocket. I waited until it buzzed again to take it out and listen to the voicemail.

"Edward," The message started. But it wasn't Emmett. "Its Rose. Bella's in the ICU, she's in a coma. No one knows what happened…Jasper went to talk to her, and she started crying and yelling. She fell off her bed and passed out…she hasn't woken up. Its been a day. Carlisle thought you would want to know, so yeah. Just…bye, Edward."

My breathing became rigid, each breath sent a pain to my chest. I started my car and started the four hour journey back to Forks. I needed to save my Bella.

_Bella_

I heard everyone around me, but I couldn't make a movement for the life of me. My voice seemed to be frozen; my eyes glued shut. Monitors beeped all around me, and Carlisle's sweet voice entered the room often.

I was always aware of someone's hand. Be it Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper or Carlisle himself. Someone was always sitting there, staying awake to watch me sleep. I cannot remember what happened, I probably fell down the stairs or more likely got in a car accident while trying to find Edward.

One conversation repeated constantly in the back of my mind.

*

_Emmett's booming voice was right next to me. If I could have, I would've jumped. "Rose, use my cell phone to call Edward. Carlisle says she may be able to hear us. If Edward comes, maybe she'll wake up for him."_

"_I wish she could just wake up now." Rose answered. _

"_Me too, Rose. Me too. But I think she's waiting for him."_

"_He did this to her, Emmett!" She suddenly yelled. "If he didn't leave…"_

_Emmett's grip tightened on my hand, but it wasn't uncomfortable; it felt safe. "Shh, Rose. I know. Im angry with him too, just please call him for her."_

"_He wont pick up," She said. I heard buttons being pushed. "She's been calling him and he ignores her."_

"_Leave a message."_

"_Edward," She started. "Its Rose. Bella's in the ICU, she's in a coma. No one knows what happened…Jasper went to talk to her, and she started crying and yelling. She fell off her bed and passed out…she hasn't woken up. Its been a day. Carlisle thought you would want to know, so yeah. Just…bye, Edward."_

_*_

Come back, Edward. I'm thinking about letting go.

**AN: Ok, so yeah. Tell me if your still reading. I don't want to keep writing if no one's reading…thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for all the nice reviews, keep them up! It makes me want to update so much faster! :)  
DeathlySweet…you must update, or else I'm holding the next chapter for ransom…**

_Bella_

I have no idea how many days its been. It could only have been minutes.

I'm not sure; its hard to tell. Every moment drags on longer than before.

You could say I'm falling asleep a lot, though I wouldn't call it that. I'm permently asleep.

Rose is mad at Edward, I want to tell her not to be. But I just cant make a sound.

I haven't heard Alice in hours, or days… or however long its been.

This is frustrating.

I hear a conversation now…

"Edward called," It was Emmett, I think. I didn't care. Edward called!

"What did the jerk say?" Rose…

I heard nothing for a second. "I didn't talk to him. I left when Alice answered it."

I heard footsteps, and lots of them.

Carlisle cleared his throat, Alice sneezed and Jasper said hello.

It was like they knew I could hear them and were making sure I knew who was in the room.

"Edward called," Carlisle said. "He's on his way."

Someone sighed, Rosalie probably.

"Who talked to him?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle and I," Alice answerd. I wanted her hand in mine. I wasn't sure if I was holding Emmett's or Jaspers now.

"I wish he would just stay away." Rosalie answered.

No! Please don't!

"Rose…" Alice warned.

"No," She argued. "He did this to her, Alice. Everyone in this room knows that. And if she wakes up to him…what's that going to do to her? You heard her, Alice."

Someone took a deep breath, "Edward will not be in the room when she wakes up." Carlisle told everyone.

Why? Why cant he be?!

"No!" Alice yelled. My angel, she knew what I wanted. "How do we know that she wont go back into this if she doesn't see him when she wakes up? She still loves him."

"Jasper said that she was saying something about him not leaving if it wasn't for her. She thinks its her fault he left!" Rosalie yelled back. "I don't think I would love someone after they left!"

"Nice to know…" Emmett whispered. Someone slapped him, probably Rose.

If I could have, I would've smiled. I couldn't make my lips move.

It was silent around me; I listened harder. But I heard nothing at all; everyone was gone.

_Edward_

I needed to get to my Bella. At this rate, I could walk to Forks and beat the traffic. I was in Port Angeles, an hour away from her. I honked my horn again and picked up my phone. I dialed the number Alice gave me for Bella's room and waited.

Rose picked up after two rings, "Hello?"

"Rose, let me speak to Alice."

"Oh." She said sourly, "Its you."

"Yes. Rose can I please speak to Alice?"

"She's not here right now."

"Rose!" I yelled. "Find her!"

"Is that how you talk to Bella?" Rose asked.

"No!" I yelled, louder than before. "Rose, I'm dying inside. I'm trying to get to her, ok? Just please find Alice…" The guy in his car next to me was watching me. I clenched my jaw and swallowed.

"You did this to her, Edward." Rose said.

What? No, I didn't! Not answering her calls? Leaving? Did I say something? I didn't answer Rosalie.

I heard my brother's voice in the room, so I chose then. "Emmett!" I yelled.

Seconds later, he answered. "What?" He seemed mad too.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled, "Did she turn you against me?"

"What do you want, Edward?"

"Let me speak to Alice." I answered, annoyed.

"Why do you need to talk to her?"

I hung up, and honked my horn harder; every few minutes I hit it again, as I cried.

A policed officer knocked on my window and I rolled it down.

"Sir, I understand you have somewhere to be, but your honking will get you no where." He seemed shocked when he saw me crying.

"I need to get to the hospital." I told him, gritting my teeth.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, please let me pull my car over. Ill pay you," I begged. "My…fiancé," I lied, "She's in the hospital. I don't know what happened. I need to see her."

"Ill move some cars out and Ill drive you up there myself. Hold on," He said as he turned around and went to the car next to me.

The guy glared at me as he inched his way back. I waited until I had enough room to pull through even a little safely.

I turned off my car and ran to the front of the line to wait for the officer.

My phone rang as the officer pulled onto the road towards the hospital.

I answered it mid ring, "Alice?"

"Edward, you called?"

I smiled as I answered, "Yes, where were you?"

"I was talking to Charlie and Renee…are you still stuck in traffic?"

"No, I'm on my way. Is she alright?"

"She still hasn't waken up…or whatever you want to call it. Carlisle is almost sure she can hear us now, which is an excellent sign."

"Alice…what did I do?"

"I don't know, Edward. Nobody does, and chances are she wont remember…Edward…" Her voice trailed off.

"Alice, what is it?"

"Your not going to be allowed in the room when she wakes up."

I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them, they fell silently down my cheeks, "Why?" I whispered.

She sighed. I heard muttering and Alice sighing again. "Carlisle says he'll talk to you when you come. Just hurry up. Bye," The line went dead and I shut my phone.

"Everything alright, son?" The officer asked.

"She's in a coma." I told him.

The officer pressed harder on the gas, and turned on his sirens, "We could cut this trip in half, couldn't we?"

I smiled, though every piece of me wanted to scream.

Bella, my Bella.

Hold on, Love.

**AN: Please review, I'll update faster, I promise!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I don't know when Ill be able to update next, I'm going to busy with Spring Break! Yay! And ten points to ****foosel97, for asking a good question! :) **

**I'm going to start doing what Bella hears in italics, and what she thinks in regular…it makes more sense that way.**

_Bella_

_Edward is almost here. Please, Rose, Bella still loves him. _Alice squeezed my hand as she spoke._ Don't you?_

I tried to nod, nothing happened.

_Alice, I know she might still love him. But there's also the chance she hates him. We don't know! _

_I know that, Rose! But its more likely that she loves him, if what Carlisle's told us is true. _I tried to squeeze her hand, but felt no reaction.

_If we choose to do what Carlisle says, then Edward will not be in the room. So ok, he wont be in the room._

_No, that's nto what I was saying. I was saying that if she doesn't remember what happened, she will love him. _Yes! I pushed harder on my muscles. I felt something loosen up. But nothing moved, I know that.

_Alice, look. _Rose said.

They were silent for a second, and Alice clapped her hands.

_This is great, Rose! I'm going to get Carlisle._

Alice let go of my hand, it dropped lightly to my side. I wondered what was so great that Carlisle should know as I tried to move my fingers more, loosen something else up…

_Carlisle_

"HerfingersmovedwhenwetalkedaboutEdward!" Alice's words weaved themselves all into one. All I heard was: her, moved, and Edward.

"Slower, Alice." I asked, smiling at her.

She took a deep breath, "Her fingers, they moved when she heard his name!"

I sighed happily. Relieved, she could hear us! I ran after Alice to her room.

"Bella," I said as I opened the door. Rose had moved both of Bella's hands onto her stomach, and was watching them carefully, "Bella," I said again. "You can move your fingers, dear. Can you hear us? Squeeze Rose's hands if you can."

"Yes!" Rose shouted.

I smiled wider than I have since Jasper and Alice brought her in three days ago. "Alice, go get Emmett and Jasper. They'll want to see her."

Alice ran out of the room and I turned back to Bella and spoke again, "Are you comfortable? Once for yes, twice for no."

"One," Rose counted, "Two."

"What's not comfortable?" Rose asked.

I laughed, "Yes or no questions, Rose. Now Bella, would you like to sit up more?"

Rose nodded her head twice, "No," She said. "Are you cold?" Rose asked her.

"Yes!" Rose said after a few seconds.

"Hold on, dear." I told Bella. Jasper, Alice and Emmett came running up the hall. "Get us another blanket from that rack, Emmett." Emmett grabbed one, still running towards us.

"Little sister!" He shouted when he came in the room. **(AN: I know they're the same age, but Emmett sees her as his little sister still because she's small compared to him.)**

"She can't talk, Emmett." Rose answered.

"What?" He seemed disappointed. "Alice said she could answer us."

"Yes or no questions. With her hands," I explained.

Emmett smiled, "Right. Little sister, aren't you glad I'm here."

"One squeeze for yes, two for no." I whispered to them.

"Two," Rose announced.

Emmett frowned, as Rosalie started laughing.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"She's squeezing my hands over and over again. She's kidding."

Emmett pulled Bella up carefully and hugged her, "I miss you," He said.

Alice sighed happily. Rose pulled the blanket around Bella's arms and stomach, "Better?" She asked.

Rose smiled, so I'm gussing she answered yes.

"How much longer, Carlisle?"

I sighed, "I don't know, Alice. It could be weeks, hours or days. Her muscles are working, which means parts of her brain are too…but who knows about other parts." **(AN: I'm not a doctor, I don't know if this is true…but whatever, its called fanfiction for a reason, right? :)**

Alice nodded. "Oh!" She said suddenly, "This is a great time for something Rose and I have been wondering."

"Alice, no!" Rose argued.

"Bella," Alice went on, "Do you still love Edward?"

The whole room was silent and frozen as Alice took Bella's hands.

_Bella (__**An: I'm going to start a little back in the story, so you can see what she was thinking.**__)_

_Bella, _Carlislse said._ Bella, you can move your fingers, dear. Can you hear us? Squeeze Rose's hands if you can. _I eagerly moved them, bringing them together.

Rose shouted yes, and Carlisle sent Alice out to get Jazz and Em.

"Are you comfortable?" Carlisle asked me. "Once for yes, twice for no."

I squeezed Rose's hands twice; I was cold.

"What's not comfortable?" Rose asked.

Carlisle laughed, "Yes or no questions, Rose. Now Bella, would you like to sit up more?"

"No," Rose said. "Are you cold?" She asked her.

"Yes!" Rose answered after I squeezed her hand.

"Hold on, dear." Carlisle told me.

"Little sister!" Emmett shouted when he came in the room.

"She can't talk, Emmett." Rose told him..

"What?" He seemed disappointed. "Alice said she could answer us."

"Yes or no questions. With her hands," Carlisle explained.

"Right. Little sister, aren't you glad I'm here?" He asked, triumphant.

"One squeeze for yes, two for no." Someone whispered to them.

I loved Emmett, and of course I was glad he was here, but… "Two," Rose announced.

Rosalie started laughing as I squeezed her hand repeatedly, trying to say I'm kidding.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"She's squeezing my hands over and over again. She's kidding." She understood.

Someone, Emmett I think pulled me up and hugged me, "I miss you." Emmett said.

Alice sighed happily. Rose pulled the blanket around my arms and stomach, "Better?" She asked me.

I squeezed once. Part of me seemed exhausted, though Ive only squeezed their hands. I was about to drift back into nothingness soon.

"How much longer, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

He sighed, "I don't know, Alice. It could be weeks, hours or days. Her muscles are working, which means parts of her brain are too…but who knows about other parts."

"Oh!" Alice squeaked suddenly, "This is a great time for something Rose and I have been wondering."

"Alice, no!" Rose argued.

"Bella," Alice went on, "Do you still love Edward?"

The whole room was silent and frozen as Alice took my hands.

"Bella!" Someone shouted before I answered.

That's all I needed, my sweet Edward here with me. I let my grip on Alice's hands completely loosen, letting them fall limply to my stomach. I made a last fist as the I faded back.

**AN: This was the amazing Chapter 15....Can we try to get 15 more reviews on this thing? That would make my week!!! :)  
Right now were at 36 reviews, lets get 51... please? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: 51 reviews, we got so close! Thanks everyone who reviewed! And thanks ****Shy Saya**** for telling me about the coma stuff, that's so helpful!**

**

* * *

**

_Bella_

When I woke up, everyone was yelling. I stayed completely still; though I couldn't have moved if I wanted too. I wanted to hear the conversation and know what was going on before I told them I was awake.

Someone was crying, Rose and Emmett were yelling, Carlisle was shushing them, and Alice was yelling back.

Had I imagined Edward?

"No, Rose! That's not what happened!" Alice yelled.

"How do you know? This is Bella we're talking about! Not you, not me."

"I never said it wasn't her. She just…she got tired or something."

"She's permanently asleep! Hearing his voice killed her again! Now we have to stay up day and night thinking we'll never see our best friend again!" Of course not, Rose. Ill wake up!

"Enough," Carlisle said, "We will wait a little to have this argument. Rose, I see your side of the story as well as Alice's. Now Bella, would you like to tell us what you think?"

The room was silent. Carlisle continued, "You're fingers twitched when Rose said 'permanently asleep'. That is definitely not what is going to happen." I moved my fingers again, waiting. At first, I felt no hands in mine. Then I felt hands that could only be Edward's. Smooth, soft, cold.

"Bella," Carlisle started. "Do you hate Edward?"

No! No, never. I squeezed his hands twice.

"Twice," Edward's voice was nervous.

"I told you!" Alice shouted, "Bella do you love him?"

I squeezed his fingers once, and he squeezed mine lightly back.

"I love you too, Bella." His voice seemed so broken, so sad.

I needed Alice's hands; I needed my angel to clear the room out so it was just her, Edward and I. I squeezed Edward's hands five times, trying to spell out her name.

"What does 5 squeezed mean?" Edward asked.

The room was silent. "She's trying to say a word, I think." Emmett guessed.

I squeezed Edward's hand once. "Yes," He announced. "A word."

"Or a name?" Alice asked.

I squeezed his hand again.

"That's me! Right Bella?" She asked.

I squeezed Edward's fingers once.

"Yes?" Alice asked, than she laughed. "Everyone out, Bella and I are going to talk."

Rose objected but I heard her objections travel down the hallway.

"You too, Edward." Alice said.

I squeezed his hands twice before he let go.

"She said no." Edward told her.

"That's what I thought, but I wasn't sure. Give me one of her hands, Edward."

I felt Alice's hand in mine. I waited for a second, waiting for them to say something.

_Alice_

She didn't say anything, so I decided to speak.

"You want to know something?" I guessed.

She squeezed each of our hands once.

"About who?"

One, two, three, four, five, six. "Edward?" I asked.

One squeeze.

"I love you," Edward said quickly, "Ill never stop loving you. I will stay up day and night until I can see your smiling face again. Ill do anything for you, love. I left because I'm stupid. I needed a break. From everyone _but_ you. I'm here, and I love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind every second I was away." **(Lots of points to someone who can tell me what's that's from.)**

A tear ran down Bella's face, and I smiled. Edward laid his head carefully on her stomach.

Bella squeezed my hand tightly and I kissed it before leaving. Jasper was leaning against the wall outside the door, I smiled and leaned in close to him. I will always love him.

_

* * *

Jasper_

Alice came out of Bella's room and leaned into me. I started to breathe heavily. The ring box in my pocket was right against her leg, I just hope she couldn't feel it.

* * *

_Emmett  
_

I leaned against the doorway of Bella's room. Rose was taking her turn at home with Sophie. Soph hasn't seen Edward yet, but she's happier now that she knows he's here. Chances are she wont see him unless she comes to the hospital. Alice said he swore that he would stay day and night until she woke up.

Rose is mad that he was here, but seeing my brother with Bella, it brought back the old him.

I missed that brother.

* * *

**AN: Lets try to get 6 more reviews to our 51 goal:)  
I have a poll, and it's really important to fill out! Please do so!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry for the slow update speed, I got a surprise visit from friends and was with them for my whole Spring Break, which was nice, but I was going crazy without being able to write! **

_Bella_

When I awoke from the black nothingness I felt Edward's hand in mine still. There was whispering going on, but I couldn't make out the voices. I squeezed Edwards hands, my fingers felt sore.

"She's up!" Edward shouted. The suddenness would've made me jump, but of course I couldn't… I did notice I could move my ankles.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice was urgent, afraid. "Are you awake?"

What was all this about? I squeezed Edward's hands four times to assure them I was awake.

"You had us so worried, dear." Carlisle explained, "You've been unresponsive for four days."

Four days! No way! Four hours, maybe, but not days.

I pointed towards my feet, and wiggled my ankles. Carlisle gasped, "This is great, Bella! Try your wrists."

The muscles still seemed frozen, but they seemed to be melting. I pushed harder and harder until a I heard a pop.

"Bella!" Edward shouted. "Careful, Love! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I wiggled my wrists, proud of myself, ignoring Edward.

"This is great Bella," Carlisle told me. "Though I want you to slow down the movement, I know it feels nice but too much seems to tire you…Edward, why don't you go find your brothers, Alice and Rose. I'm sure they would like to know."

Edward must have given him a funny look because Carlisle quickly spoke again, "Or I can go…Ill be back."

"Bella I was so worried. Never do that again." Edward whispered.

I squeezed his hands three times, trying to apologize.

"No," Edward answered. "Don't apologize…this is my fault anyway. I put you in this."

I squeezed his hands twice, he didn't do this, but I cant remember what did….I thought hard for a second, trying to remember what _had_ happened. A rush of random thoughts flew at me, but certain words stuck out.

_"Just a lot of stress, you know? Like Em, school, Sophie and you. He tries really hard to make you happy and safe. It keeps him up a lot, thinking about where to take you out next. It's a lot to deal with…It would be one less thing."_

Jasper.

_Jasper_

Carlisle was pulling us down the hall, telling us she was awake. I wasn't sure if he meant actually up or just 'talking' to us again. Either way, I was nervous. The four days could have been a result of her remembering the other night…however many days ago it was…9, I think?

I had been drunk when I said everything, and I did this to her

_Edward_

Bella squeezed my hand twice, telling me it wasn't me that did this.

"Who then, Bella?" I asked.

I counted the squeezes, one, two, three, four, five, six.

That did me nothing, I had no idea what six squeezed could mean.

Her hands started to shake as Dad came in, bringing along with him everyone else.

"Dad," I said urgently, "Her hands."

He took them from me quickly, "Bella, what is it dear?"

Alice and Rose stepped forward. Emmett stood behind me, his hand on my shoulder. Jasper stayed back, leaning against the wall.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you cold?" Rose asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "Someone get a nurse, now!" He shouted. "Hold on, Bella."

Jasper and Alice ran out of the room together, searching the halls.

"Dad!" I shouted. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Edward." He answered. "I'm getting a blood test."

"That takes too long!" I shouted, ripping her hands away from her.

She squeezed them twice, then twice again.

I smiled, understanding exactly what she was saying. She told me again, and I laughed out loud.

Rose came over and slapped me hard across the face. "Get out of here! She could be in pain and your laughing!"

Bella squeezed my hands again.

"Rose," Emmett grabbed her before she hit me again. "Stop. Ed, what the hell?"

"Bella's funny." I said. "She keeps saying 'No, no needles.'"

"Typical Bella." Emmett laughed. Rose smiled, and whispered an apology.

Jasper and Alice came back in, followed by a nurse.

"Never mind, Susan. She's fine now." The nurse smiled and turned back around.

The shaking stopped, and she squeezed my hands once. Start guessing, Edward.

"A name?" I asked in a whisper.

One.

"6 letters?" I talked only loud enough for her to hear.

One.

"Someone in the room?" I asked, my heart rate speeding up. The beeping machine next to me told me hers was too. No one noticed.

A pause, then one.

I turned behind me to take in the room.

Alice was talking to Carlisle. Rose was hiding in Emmett huge frame, crying. Emmett was whispering something to her, and she kept nodding her head. Jasper was standing in the door.

Jasper.

I clenched my teeth. J.A.S.P.E.R. Six letters.

"Jasper?" I whispered hoarsely. I checked again, making sure it was six letters.

For what seemed like hours, no answer. I though maybe she had went back to sleep when one weak squeeze hit my hand.

A chill ran up my back and I turned around to face my brother. My brother that did this to my Bella.

My breathing became heavy. I stood up quickly, the room started to spin so I sat down again.

My family looked at me like I was crazy, then went back to talking quietly.

"I love you." I whispered, slowly pulling my hand away from her.

I stood up slower, and turned around. My eyes locked with Jasper's.

"Jasper," I said through clenched teeth. "I think we should talk outside for a bit."

He looked down but nodded his head.

_Emmett_

"Jasper," I heard Edward say, "I think we should talk outside for a bit."

I looked to Jasper, he nodded his head and followed Edward outside the room.

The door didn't shut all the way, and because I'm so nosey, I walked over and pretended to be looking at a poster on the wall.

"What the hell did you do, Jasper?" Edward asked. I've never heard him so angry.

"Edward, I didn't mean to do anything-" Jasper answered.

Edward cut him off, "No! I don't care if you didn't _mean_ to do it! You did this to her, so tell me what in hell you did!"

Jasper? Jasper put Bella in a coma?

"I was drunk, Edward. I don't remember exactly what I said to her."

Jasper was drunk. And I thought I was bad for smoking.

"You were with Bella when you were drunk?" Edward yelled. Dad looked to the door, hearing something. I acted like it was me, singing. I wanted to hear them talk.

"No!" Jasper answered. "Well, yes. But not exactly. I was with Alice, at their apartment. Alice offered to drive me home after I got drunk at Dillon's."

Edward shook his head and saw me in the door. His eyes locked with mine and I couldn't look down. He half smiled before turning back to Jasper.

He said nothing.

"Edward, I'm sorry." Jasper said.

Even I knew that was horrible word choice. "Sorry?" Edward yelled. This time I couldn't disguise it as me, everyone looked towards the door. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Jasper! She's been like this for ten days! Not all Coma patients wake up, Jasper! What if Bella doesn't wake up?"

"Well I'm sorry nothing I say is good enough, Edward." What the hell, Jasper? What kind of answer was that.

Edward pulled back his fist and hit him right under the eye. Jasper reacted like anyone would and hit Edward back just as quickly. Which made Edward even angrier.

By the time dad was opening the door, they were both on the floor.

"Emmett, why didn't you stop them?" He asked.

"Well, um…" I'm not actually sure. "Edward's getting in most of the good hits and Jazz deserves them?" It came out more like a question.

"Boys!" Dad shouted. "Enough!"

Jasper pulled away, a bruise already forming under his eye. Edward pushed himself up against the wall, staying on the ground, and covered his head with his hands.

"What is this about?" Dad yelled.

No one answered, and everyone looked at me.

"Um, Jazzy put Bella in a coma!" I announced, maybe just a little too cheerful…

**AN: I love Emmett:) **

**Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed, we passed our 51 review mark, two chapters late…better late then never.**

**

* * *

**

_Edward_

My nose bled, but I didn't get off the floor. Everyone had been quiet for a good couple minutes after Emmett told them. Then they all started talking at once.

Rose started crying, and leaned into Emmett. Emmett announced, "Jazzy was drunk and said something to Bella."

"Drunk?" Dad questioned. "What did you say?"

"You said you didn't know what you did!" Alice shouted, pulling away form Jasper.

"I don't remember!" Jasper shouted.

"Emmett and Rose I want you guys to go take your turn with Sophie. Jasper meet me in my office, now. Alice stay with Bella incase she wakes up." Dad ordered. I heard shuffling, everyone doing exactly what he said. "Edward?"

I didn't answer, too enraged.

"Son, look up." Carlisle kneeled next to me. "Let me see, Edward."

I shook my head as tears ran down my face.

"I'll talk to Jasper. Right now, I need you with Bella. Wash your face and go in there and tell her you love her."

I needed to be strong for my Bella; though I couldn't make myself stand up.

He pulled my chin up and handed me a towel, "Come on, Edward. For Bella."

I took the towel from him and held it to my nose. "Give me a minute." I whispered.

"She needs you, bud. Get in there soon." He stood and walked down the hall.

I sat there for a couple minutes, waiting for the blood to stop; I took deep breaths before opening the door again and joining Alice in Bella's room.

Alice half smiled at me, tear streaks down her face.

I hugged her and sat on the end of Bella's bed. Alice handed me one of Bella's cold hands.

"Are you cold, Love?" I asked.

Alice shook her head, "She's not answering."

I stretched out carefully next to her, cradling her head in my arm.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." Alice whispered.

I laughed once, "I should be apologizing to you!"

"No, I should've watched Jasper. I knew he was drunk. I don't know what I was thinking."

"He's my brother, I should've made sure he wasn't getting into anything stupid."

Alice didn't answer for a while, "Edward, what happens if she never wakes up?"

The question caught me off guard and caused me to take in a sharp breath. "I'll marry her right in this room. Ill be here day and night. I love her."

Alice was silent for a long while again, "Bella's parents are going to be here soon. I finally got a hold of them. They were on a cruise. What do you think they'll do?"

I thought about it, "I don't know, Alice. You know them better than myself."

"Yes. But I'm still unsure." Alice told me.

"We'll find out then, wont we?"

Alice nodded her head; "I think I'm going to go talk to Jazz and Carlisle. You'll be ok?"

"Yeah." I answered.

She stood slowly and left reluctantly.

* * *

_Renee_

"Turn right at the next intersection," I read the next direction to Charlie. I've been crying my eyes out for almost the whole drive. We had nine messages from Alice and two from Carlisle on the machine when we returned home from the cruise.

Charlie took a sharp turn and hit the gas harder.

"Slow down, dear." I whispered a little to late; sirens blared behind us, which made me cry harder. I just wanted to get to my Bella.

Charlie cussed and pulled over.

The officer came up to the window and smiled, "You're going a little fast, sir. Any reason?"

"My daughter is in the hospital. She's in a coma, and I would like to see her!" Charlie said after a little.

The officer laughed a little, "You are the third person in the past two weeks that have said that. First it was fiancé, then sister now daughter? Is it 'Lets use a coma to fool the cops' week?"

I dug through my purse looking for the pictures I had of the Cullen's and Al and Rose. She had sent it just last month.

"Her fiancé?" I held up a picture of Bella and Edward. "Her sisters." I held one up of Rose, Alice and Bella. "My daughter." I pulled out one of Charlie, Bella, Edward and I.

The officer scratched his head, "Well, the fiancé and you guys check out…but not the sister one."

I smiled remembering how Emmett had always called Bella his little sister when we came up during Christmas. We had spent the majority of our time at the Cullen's home. "Hold on." I reached back, and found the photo album I had brought. It had pictures from Christmas, and I had planned to put pictures from the Cruise in.

I flipped through the pages before finding the one of Bella, Sophia and Emmett.

"Him?" I asked.

The officer nodded his head slowly. "Yeah."

"Can we please go, sir?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"Yeah. Just slow down."

Charlie nodded his head and sped forward.

"Slow down, please." I asked again.

He slowed down a little bit for a while, until we saw the hospital.

I grabbed my purse, unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door in one quick movement. Charlie was already walking towards the doors.

We ran to the front desk where a petite, beautiful woman was talking quietly on the phone. "Sophie, honey, daddy cant talk right now. He's in a meeting right now. Hold on, honey." She held the phone away from her ear. "I'm sorry, how can I help you?"

"I'm Bella's mother," I told her.

She nodded her head, "Sophie, Ill call you right back dear." She put the phone back on the holder and walked swiftly from behind the desk.

"I'm not sure where Carlisle is…Emmett and Rose went to the house to be with Sophie. Alice and Jasper…I think they went to go shower and change…Edward never leaves Bella's side." She led us down another hallway before stopping, "Fourth room on the right." She hugged me lightly before turning back around.

Charlie held my hand as we opened the door. Monitors beeped and hummed, and tubes were everywhere. Edward was asleep on the bed next to Bella.

"Fiancé, eh?" Charlie muttered.

"You know it will eventually happen." I answered.

He nodded his head and sat down next to the bed and rubbed Bella's free hand.

Edward had Bella's head carefully cradled in his arm, his right hand holding her left.

Carlisle came in soon after, "Charlie, Renee, it's great to see you, thought I'm sorry its such an awful circumstance."

I stood up to hug him and thanked him.

He looked towards the bed and frowned, "Messing with my tubes…" He started fixing the tangled tubes around Edward and Bella, slowly lifting Edward's arm if needed.

"I apologize if this made you angry," He motioned to the sleeping bodies, "I told Edward that if he's going to stay here day and night without going home he had to sleep on a chair…he didn't listen. I would wake him up, he just hasn't slept in a couple days, too worried about Bella…I haven't been able to make him eat. If he wakes up and I'm not here, please give it a try."

I nodded my head, "Of course, Carlisle. Thank you so much for taking care of her."

He shook his head, "Bella's like a daughter to me. I never would have thought this would be her."

"Do you know what caused it?" Charlie asked.

Carlisle frowned, "Not exactly. I'm hoping she'll remember when she wakes up."

I smiled, "When. Not if."

"Of course!" He frowned when something beeped, "Another patient calls. I'll be in to check on her in an hour or so. Esme is at the front office, feel free to ask her for anything. She loves Bella as much as myself."

* * *

He left quickly then, leaving Charlie and I to wait.

Alice came in a little after and sat with us and talked until Esme and Carlisle came back in.

Edward woke up two hours later, not noticing us at first. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you." Before sitting up and noticing us.

"Charlie, Renee." He said slowly.

"Evening, Edward." Charlie said in a tone that told Edward we weren't angry.

Edward got down careful not to jostle Bella to much. That's when I noticed how thin he looked. I gasped, "Edward!" I scolded, "When did you last eat?"

Edward thought for a minute, "Yesterday morning, I think."

"What about before that?"

He looked down, "Two mornings before that."

"Edward," Charlie said standing. "That's not alright. I'll pick you something up, what do you want?"

Edward shook his head, "I'm fine, Charlie. Thanks though."

"No." I said. "You will eat tonight. Charlie, just pick up a pizza. Bring enough for all of us."

"How many?" Charlie turned to Edward.

"You and Renee, Emmett and Rose, and Alice."

"And yourself and Carlisle," I pointed out. "What about Jasper and Esme?"

Edward looked down as he answered, "Jasper is home with Sophia. Esme's shift ends soon."

"Change of plans," Alice announced as she came in. "Jazz and Soph are coming here."

Edward seemed to glare at Alice for a second before nodding, "Alright. So enough for eight."

I frowned at Edward, "You will eat, Edward. Enough for nine, dear."

Charlie nodded his head, "Alice would you mind giving me directions to a pizza place?"

"I can just come with you…?" She offered.

"Sure," He smiled and followed Alice out the door.

"Edward, dear," I said. "She'll be fine."

He nodded his head, "I know."

"So why don't you take care of yourself so you're ready when she wakes up?"

"Renee, I love Bella with all my heart. And if she still loves me when all this is over, I plan to marry her – with Charlie's permission of course. I vowed to her that I would never leave her. Of course I do sometimes, when Alice says I need a shower or a change of clothes. I don't sleep because I don't know when she could wake up. I _will_ be here when she does."

* * *

_Bella_

When I woke up from the dark I heard my angels voice, "Renee," Mom was here? "I love Bella with all my heart. And if she still loves me when all this is over, I plan to marry her – with Charlie's permission of course. I vowed to her that I would never leave her. Of course I do sometimes, when Alice says I need a shower or a change of clothes. I don't sleep because I don't know when she could wake up. I _will_ be here when she does." He wants to marry me?

"Edward, of course Bella will love you. She loves you so much! I don't think she would like it if she saw you now, sleep deprived and so thin." It was like mom could read my mind…how thin was he?

No answer at first, "Bella, love." Edward said, "Mom's here." I wasn't sure hwo he knew I was awake all the time…

He had my right hand in his, and soon mom had my left. "Bella, honey, are you doing ok?"

"One squeeze for yes, two for no." Edward told mom.

I squeezed her hand once, then had the best idea Ive had since I was put into all this.

I pulled my hand away from Edward, and moved my hand as if I was writing.

"Great idea, Bella!" Edward said aloud.

Mom must have given him a funny look because Edward laughed, "Ill show you, Renee."

He kissed my hand before I heard him opening and closing drawers.

"Edward, dear. I think you need to sleep again…" Mom said.

"No, hold on!" Edward said, excitement in his voice.

Soon I felt a pen in my hand, "I'm holding paper, Bella. Try to write."

I'm not sure how it came out, but I wrote I love you.

"We love you too," Edward answered. "Wake up soon."

I felt the paper to see how big it was, not very big.

I wrote 'Dad' next.

"Edward hasn't been eating," Mom answered. "Dad and Alice went to go get pizza."

I wrote 'yum' next.

Edward and mom laughed.

'White board' I wrote slowly, 'Dad's office.'

* * *

_Edward_

I heard Emmett's booming voice coming down the hall.

"Em!" I yelled from the door, "Go get dad's whiteboard from his office!"

"We playin' pictionary?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Just go get it!"

He shrugged but went back to the hallway.

He came back, with a triumphant smile on his face. He didn't notice Renee as he flipped the board over to reveal four badly drawn stick figure dancing.

"Look, Eddy!"

I started laughing, and Emmett looked at me questioningly.

Renee started to laugh when she saw the picture and Em jumped, "Whoa! Hey Renee!" He quickly erased his picture.

"Hello, Dear. How are you?"

"Um, great!" He handed me the board and a marker, "What's the board for and is Bella awake?"

Bella lifted her hand and waved.

"Hey, Bells." Emmett said, he hugged her lightly. "Now what's the board for?"

I held up one finger and propped Bella up. I handed her the pen and sat the white board on her lap.

She felt how big the board was before she began writing.

Edward eat.

I sighed, "I will Bella."

Good. Alice Jasper here?

Emmett coughed as I answered. "Al went with your dad to get pizza, and Jazz is at home...he's bringing Sophie soon."

"Edward!" My little sister's voice came from the door. She ran towards me and wrapped her hands around me.

"Hey sweetie," I kissed her forehead.

She looked at Bella and frowned, "Why is she sleeping?"

I frowned. "She'll wake up soon."

She nodded her head before settling down on Rennee's lap and started talking with her.

Move my right arm, hurts.

I quickly moved her arm and waited.

Thanks 

She drew a small heart. I kissed her lips lightly and put the cap on the pen.

Carlisle, Alice, Charlie, Rose and Jasper walked into the room carrying boxes of pizza, sodas, napkins and plates.

Rose hugged Renee then turned to Emmett. "Come help me bring chairs in."

Emmett nodded his head and followed her out.

Once they came back we all started to eat, Bella wrote occasionally on the board, putting her input on the conversation.

"Bella, love?" I waited for a response but none came. I sighed, back to sleep.

I wish she would warn me.

* * *

**AN: There's your extra long chapter:) Please review.**

**I already have an extra exciting new chapter all written, Im going to say 6 reviews by tomorrow afternoon will get it up tomorrow.**

**So lets get to 61 reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry for not updating last night, I wasnt able to check my email until late last night and y the time I noticed we hit the mark it was too late :/ Im not caring about actual facts anymore, Im just going to write. **

* * *

_Bella_

The room was completely quiet. I took a deep breath in and yawned. Wait! Is this a dream? I slowly opened my eyes, taking the room in around me. Edward was stretched out next to me, and Alice was in a chair next to the bed. Edward…he was so skinny. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. And Alice…she looked as if she had been awake for days. I was awake, for real. Edward and Alice were both asleep. My neck was in the crease of Edward's left elbow, my right hand holding his left.

Mom had said that he was sleep deprived, so I didn't wake he or Alice up. I shifted slowly, realizing how sore each muscle was. My head was still in Edward's arm, but I had both my arms in towards his chest. He automatically moved his arm to mold to my shape and sighed in his sleep. I looked closer at his face, a bruise was above his eye, and blood streaks came down from his nose. His hair was tussled in every direction, and around his eyes was red and puffy.

I kissed his cheek very lightly before falling back asleep in my angel's arms.

* * *

_Alice_

I woke up slowly, reluctantly. Bella had been unresponsive for a week now, today starts a new week. Edward has barely eaten since the day Renee and Charlie got here, even they cant get him to now. Sophie's here a lot now, skipping Kindergarten two or three times a week. We were able to explain what happened to Bella and now Sophie cries with the rest of us. Edward has slept just as much as he has eaten - barely ever. Carlisle has us taking turns in here with the two of them, just incase. I fell asleep when Edward did, knowing it was a good sign.

Edward had pushed Jasper into the wall last night, angry about what Jazz did again. They fought for a while before we were able to separate them. Edward just about broke Jazz's nose. Jasper got the worst of it, but in self defense Jasper did hit back. Edward wouldn't let Carlisle look at his injuries, so he's not sure, but Carlisle's pretty sure it will all heal on its own. The gash on his back had looked pretty bad last night…

* * *

I looked over to Bella and Edward and gasped. I got up and ran down the halls, looking for anybody. I threw Carlisle's office door open and he glared at me.

He frowned as he spoke "Alice, I'm in a meeting, can it wait?"

"Bella woke up!" I screamed.

Carlisle's eyes lit up, "Can she still write?"

"No, Carlisle! Awake! She's really awake!" I ran back down the halls and back into Bella's room. I shook Edward's shoulder lightly, "Ed, wake up!"

"Go away!" He hissed.

"She woke up!" I whispered back, not wanting to wake Bella.

"What?" He sat up carefully and smiled.

"Bella?" He whispered.

Carlisle came in the room followed by the most of the family. Charlie and Renee stood next to me on one side, Rose and Em on the other side. Carlisle stood at the foot of the bed, ready for anything. Jasper put his hands on my waste and kissed the back of my head. Everyone had forgiven him beside Edward sometime this week. Sophie was at home with Esme.

"Bella," Edward said again. "Wake up, Love." He kissed her forehead, leaving his lips pressed against her until she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi." She said to everyone.

We laughed.

"Hi, Bella!" Emmett yelled.

She smiled, "That was the longest week and a half of my life."

"Bella, love." Edward said, "You were out for almost three."

Her eyes grew wide, "But yesterday when mom and dad got here you said it had been 9 days,"

Edward shook his head, interrupting. "That was a week ago."

Bella blinked, "Oh."

We laughed again as she stretched slowly. "How long will my muscles be sore?" She asked.

"Not too long, hopefully. Just a bit of exercise and they should be back to normal. Edward, get off and lets let her stretch her legs." Carlisle instructed.

* * *

_Bella_

While Edward was getting off, I saw a flash of red. "Edward," I said.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What happened to your back?" I asked as Carlisle started unhooking me from machines slowly.

His right hand went automatically to his left shoulder. He winced the shook his head, "Nothing, Bella."

"Edward," I said again.

He didn't answer. The room was quiet except the quiet hum of machines.

"Edward, turn around." I said after a while.

"Come on, Love, swing your legs over."

"Edward!" I shouted.

"Bella," Mom shushed me.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Let her see."

He turned around slowly, showing me his shoulder. His shirt had a rip the size if my pinkie in it, with blood all around it. "Just a little cut." He said, shrugging.

"Edward! That is not little! What happened?"  
"We'll talk about it later, love." His eyes told me to stop questioning him.

I sighed and slowly brought my legs around the bed. He put his arm around my back and lifted me easily off the bed. He kept a firm grip around my waste and caught me every time I wobbled. I walked around the room, feeling the muscles loosen and burn.

We moved out into the hall and walked to the front desk, the family staying in the room. We walked to Carlisle's office and sat down.

I waited.

"Jasper and I got in a fight last night. He pushed me into the doorframe and I cut my shoulder."

"Why were you fighting?" I asked.

* * *

_Edward_

I looked at her in shock, "He did this too you. I thought you weren't going to wake up."

She looked at me funny then smiled, "I'm up!" She popped the 'p'. "You going to marry me now?"

I smiled, "You heard that, huh?"

She smiled back and nodded, bringing her lips to mine, I kissed her gently, she moved her body closer but I pulled away, "I don't want to hurt you, you're weak." I told her, kissing her lips once more lightly.

She frowned. "How much weight have you lost?"

I frowned back at her, "Lets get back to the others."

**AN: I know its short and I didnt keep my promise, but review still:) Can we get 5 more? (66)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Chapter 20! I know its not that great of a number, but I'm excited! **

**Special Thanks to these people:**

**-EdwardCullen-Lova: Thank you so, so, so much for allowing me to keep my story up! :D**

**-MarrlylovesBeccaandSierraForever: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer and most consistent reviewer!**

**-Pizzia Girl: For being my first Author Alerter!!**

**-Bloomsky: For consistently telling me for more:)**

**-DeathlySweet: My writing sister! Thanks for encouraging me to keep going even if it meant holding your story for hostage:)**

**-Briionyy-Ransommm: Author Alerting and reviewing!!**

**-Heartsones: For giving me the review that made me keep going (Ch. 13), and making me laugh with your other reviews. :)**

**-Foosel97: For being an amazing reviewer that made me smile with every review!:)**

**-ShySaya: For giving me help on the coma and Author Alerting me. :)**

**-MarissaJewelCullen: For being with me from the start!**

**Thank you so much for being such great readers! I love you guys!**

_Bella_

The next week was another slow week; Carlisle kept a close eye on Edward and I. He made us sleep or rest for most of the day, and made us eat regularly. He wouldn't let me walk around as much as I wanted, saying it could damage the muscles with the sudden movement.

Mom and Dad left a few days earlier, they couldn't get any more days off work. I would be returning to school tomorrow, along with Edward. Em and Rose had gone back last Monday, and brought back our missed work for us to do that day. Carlisle said I was required to be in a wheelchair until my legs were completely ready; I had a lot of physical therapy to finish. The only good part of that was Edward would have his classes changed to match mine so we could leave early to avoid crowded hallways – and no PE.

Right now, Edward, Alice, Rose and I were rearranging the downstairs so it would be easier for me to move around. It was embarrassing, but I liked most of the changes. Jazz and Em were at work, but would be coming after.

I plopped down on the couch while Alice and Rose ran into the next room to move more stuff. We still had to do upstairs! Edward had taken two wheelchairs from the hospital, one for upstairs and one for downstairs, he told me. I had rolled my eyes, but since they were actually going to make me stay in it most of the time, I was glad.

"Bella, love, you shouldn't be walking around so much," Edward said as he lifted the coffee table easily, moving it more to the middle of the room.

"I'm fine, Edward. Just a long day."

He studied my face, "Wheelchair for the rest of the night."

"You have to eat more then." I challenged. He has been slowly regaining the weight he lost.

He frowned, "Bella, we're not making a compromise, I will gain the weight in time, and you will walk in time. Until then we take baby steps."

Emmett opened the front door then and danced into the room, "Hey, hey, hey!" He yelled.

Edward shook his head, "You are an odd one, Em."

Emmett smirked, "Heck yeah!" He looked at me and waited.

I pointed to where Rose was and he ran into the room, dancing once he got to the doorway again.

Edward rolled his eyes and sat next to me. I leaned into him as he hummed my lullaby, and fell asleep in his arms.

Edward hung my bag on the handles of the wheelchair, and helped me out of his Volvo. I sat nervously into the chair, situating myself and pulling Edward's jacket around my shoulder's more. He kissed the top of my head and pushed me forward, towards our lockers. After getting everything he needed, we started towards homeroom, by this time the halls started to become less and less empty.

"Bella!" Mike Newton shouted when he saw me.

Edward growled under his breath and turned me down a corner harshly.

"Edward," I whined.

"Sorry, Love." He still pushed me faster to homeroom.

The first half of the day passed by quickly, filled with equaling similar conversations:

"Hey, Bella, how are you doing?"

"Great, thanks."

"What happened, anyway?"

"We don't really know, and I don't remember."

"Well if you do, tell me!"

Of course I did remember, but that was my little secret. Jasper didn't need this right now. Edward has told me that he admitted to it being him, but I say it was something else, Jasper was comforting me. Jasper always gives me a look that tells me he knows I'm lying for him and how grateful he is for it, but he never says anything.

It was lunch now, and Edward had pushed me to our regular table then continued to get us food.

Ange and Ben sat with us like they usually had; Emmett said they sat with other people for the first half of the week before returning back. Ange was scared of Emmett at first, a lot of people are -- he is quite large.

Rose sat next to me and sighed, "How are you Bells?"

"Fine, you?"

"Banner is keeping Em after class…"

I frowned, "What did Em do?"

"I don't know," She frowned, "But he looked really mad."

"Oh," I said as Edward joined us with a tray of food.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Banner is keeping Emmett after class, and Rose is worried." I explained.

"He looks petrified." Edward nodded toward the door. Emmett was smiling, but not at us. He was talking to Jessica.

Emmett stopped in the doorway, nodding his head towards our table but not looking, before going to sit with another group. Jess went a different direction, but glanced at our table and smiled evilly. Em started to joke around with a couple guys on varsity, pushing and laughing. Edward had a puzzled look on his face, mirroring Rose and mine. Ange and Ben watched Emmett for a little before going back to eating. Rose chewed each bite slowly, keeping her eyes down. Edward's eyebrows knit together as he played absentmindedly with an apple. I picked up a sandwich and took a small bite before glancing back.

Emmett was talking with Lauren Mallory, who was throwing herself at him. He smiled and pushed her away nicely, but didn't stop her the second time. She fell in his lap and started to play with his curly hair. He looked slowly over to our table. His eyes stopped on Rose for a few seconds before traveling to me. I saw his face clearly, his lips were turned down in a frown, and tears glistened in his eyes. He shook his head and nodded his head back to our table before turning to push Lauren off. I turned slowly back to face my friends.

I looked at Rose; her head was still down, her hair hiding her face. I moved it carefully as I grabbed her hand. She looked at me for a couple seconds – her makeup smeared all down her beautiful face, her eyes red – before getting up and leaving the cafeteria swiftly.

**AN: Thanks for reading, and sorry for the terribly slow update speed. A computer was inaccessible to me for a few days, but I have it back. Review! (Up to 80?)**


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed! And ShootingStar820, your review made my day! :)

_Edward_

I might have forgotten to wait for Emmett after school, and that's why he might be walking seven miles in the rain home. But I didn't care.

Jasper and Sophie greeted me at the door, and Jasper gave me a wary look when I slammed the door behind me.

"Where's Emmy?" Sophie asked innocently.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Is he still at school?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I just don't, Sophia!"

She frowned and I felt guilty for snapping at her. Right now I was too angry to talk to anyone nicely, so I went upstairs. I don't know what Emmett was thinking, but I did know that he, Jasper and I had all went out before the accident and bought engagement rings. I went straight to his room to locate Rose's ring. I flung the blankets off the bed angrily, but when nothing was there I proceeded with the pillows. It was there either, so I rooted through his dresser.

Jazz knocked on the molding of the door and walked in. "What are you looking for?"

"Ring." I said slamming another drawer shut.

"Why?"

"Because I need to see where it is!" I snapped.

Jazz took a step back, "Whoa there, Ed. Calm down."

"I don't need this right now, Jasper!" I yelled, pulling to hard on a drawer. The handle broke off and the drawer fell out of the dresser onto the floor.

_Jasper_

"I don't need this right now, Jasper!" He yelled as he pulled on another drawer. I started to warn him that he pulled too hard it would break, but it was too late. the handle broke off in his hand and the drawer and its content's spilled onto the floor.

He cussed under his breath and kicked the dresser.

"Edward!" I said finally after watching him root through the contents then move onto the closet. "Why do you need the ring so badly?"

"I need to know if he kept it!" He yelled. "I need to know what in hell is up with him!" Edward usually was never mad enough to curse this much. He usually watched his language if Sophie was anywhere in a ten mile radius. If he was mad enough to curse twice like this, I knew to just leave him alone. But I _was_ worried...I studied his furious expression before shaking my head and leaving him alone to destroy Emmett's room.

I waited half an hour before I pulled out my phone and called Emmett.

"What?" He answered snippily.

"What's with you and Edward being so moody?" I asked exasperated.

"Oh so Ed's _moody_ too? Why should he be! He had no problem driving off in a hurry leaving me at school so I could walk home in this storm!" He yelled back.

Sophie looked up from the kitchen table, hearing yelling. I smiled carefully at her, and she turned back.

I stepped away from the kitchen, so she couldn't hear. "Why did he do that?"

"Beats me, Jazz." He said quieter, "Just come pick me up."

"You ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine," He seemed like he was crying. "Just come please, I'm soaking wet."

"I'm on my way." I hung up my phone and grabbed my keys.

"I'm going to go pick up _our _brother, Edward!" I yelled up the stairs.

I heard him grunt and then a crash, but I turned into the kitchen, choosing to ignore him.

"Hey," I said to Sophie, brushing hair out of her face. "I have to pick up Emmett. Stay here and I'll bring some dinner home. Keep out of Brother's way, he's grouchy, ok Darlin'?"

She nodded her head, "Ok, but where's Emmy?"

I hesitated, "He stayed after school, I think. I forgot to ask."

She gave me the look that said, I-know-your-lying-to-me-but-I'm-sure-there's-a-reason.

I pulled up near Emmett and he hurried to get in. The storm was pretty bad, the radio said it could knock the power out.

"Thanks," He said as he shut the door.

"You're soaked, how long have you been walking?"

"Three miles, Jasper! Edward totally saw me coming and he sped off like he was in some kind of hurry."

"He's at home…"

Emmett slammed his fist on the dashboard and cursed Edward.

"Both of you! If I didn't know any better I'd think you guys both lost the girls."

He looked away without answering, staring out the window. Grouch.

_Carlisle_

"Carlisle," Esme called from her desk outside my office.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Sophie's on line two, she seems sad."

"Thank you," I said as I pushed papers away from the phone to answer.

"Sophie?" I said into the phone.

I heard the click of Esme hanging up before she answered, "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Jasper went to go pick up dinner and Emmett, and Edward locked himself in his room. But I would really like to watch a movie, but I think I should ask first."

"Where is Emmett?" I asked.

"Edward says, 'I don't know, Sophia!' and Jasper says, 'Don't know, Darlin', just stay out of Ed's way.' So I don't know."

I frowned, Edward never yelled, "Was Edward sad when he got home?" I asked.

"Nope." She popped the p. "Just very grouchy."

"Alright, baby. Go ahead and put a movie in. Just make sure its on one of your shelves." Edward and Jasper had arranged our movies on five shelves. Sophie's Disney and Pixar movies took up the three lowest shelves, the top two with 'grown up movies' as Sophie called them.

"I know daddy," She said.

"I love you honey," I answered.

"Love you too, dad! Bye!" She clicked the end button before I could reply.

I frowned and stared at the paperwork in front of me. It all had to be finished by tomorrow morning. It would take me another three hours here, and if I took it home it would take me double that time…that would leave me going to bed at roughly 11. I had to work the early shift tomorrow, so that would give me about five hours to sleep…it wasn't a good idea, but I decided to allow myself to do it.

"Esme?" I said as I started to stack the paperwork into piles.

"Yes?" She said standing in the door.

"I think I should get home… Edward seems to be in a horrible mood, Jasper is picking up dinner, and apparently Emmett is somewhere else beside the house. Sophie's picking out a movie but needed to ask if she could because Edward locked himself in his room." I took a deep breath before shoving two piles into my briefcase.

"Carlisle," She pulled the piles out, smoothing the corners, "Let me pack this stuff up, go sign out."

I sighed, "Thank you, dear." I kissed her forehead before turning to leave.

**AN: So I'm in the airport, flying home from a vacation. And my grandparents dropped us off at 4:15. So I thought our flight was leaving at like 5…but no! Our flight leaves at 8pm! So here I am, sitting in the airport writing…for four hours.**

**Lots of updates on my stories tonight..jeez.**

**Can we get up to 90 reviews this time? We're so close to 100, it makes me giddy :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Now I'm on the plane! :D Long chapter, just because I think this is the one we'll hit 100+ reviews, which would be great!**

_Edward_

I head the door open and close, and then someone stomping up the stairs... Emmett.

He better not try to come in here and talk to me. Someone knocked on my door, assuming it was Emmett, I answered, "Go away!"

"Son?" Dad.

"Oh. Sorry, Come in." I pushed Bella's ring back into the box and slid it behind my pillow. I hadn't been able to find Rosalie's.

"It's locked."

I got off my bed and unlocked it, jumping quickly back onto it.

He walked in, still in his work clothes. "What's wrong, son?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I wasn't going to go spill the whole day at him before I talked to Emmett and Bella.

"Something happened." He sat down on the edge of my bed and sighed. "Son, leaving Emmett at school during the storm could've been dangerous."

"Like I don't know that." I wasn't in the mood for his father talk.

"Edward," He looked at me confusedly. "Did you have a bad day?"

He never is this nosy. It was getting on my already thin nerves! "I don't want to talk about it."

"And that's ok, but leaving Emmett outside is unacceptable."

Emmett this, Emmett that. "He can take care of himself." Every word was out of complete anger towards my brother. The look in Rose's eyes when she saw him today…it wasn't right.

"Jasper had to go pick him up so he didn't get killed! There's lighting out there, Edward!"

"The chances of him getting hit are small," I bit back.

He looked at me appalled, "Edward…"

"What, dad?" I said angrily. "Just be glad your angel son went out and saved him!" Sarcasm colored my tone as I ranted on, "Jasper's perfect! And Emmett – Oh! The poster child!" I was serious now, I looked deep into my father's eyes and continued, barely above a whisper. "Lets all forget about how hard Edward's trying, and focus on the drunk and the addict."

Carlisle stiffened at my words, nodded his head, tears in his eyes and left.

_Carlisle_

I walked downstairs numbly, the words fresh in my mind. I sat on the couch next to Sophie, and stared ahead of me.

"_What, dad?" He pronounced each word distinctly. "Just be glad your angel son went out and saved him!" He yelled, and then continued louder, sarcasm in his voice. "Jasper's perfect! And Emmett – Oh! The poster child!" He rolled his eyes and then looked at me as he continued, serious now, barely above a whisper. "Lets all forget about how hard Edward's trying, and focus on the drunk and the addict."_

The words repeated themselves, over and over again. Stinging me again and again.

"Daddy!" Sophie yelled from beside me, a worried look on her face.

"What is it, honey? What's wrong?" I looked all around me, then back to her.

"You're crying," She said. "And you wont answer me."

My hands went automatically to my face, and sure enough, I was.

"I'm alright darling." I said, standing to wash my face.

_Jasper_

Emmett slammed the car door shut once we were home and trudged inside; he was still wet. I carried the pizza boxes after him. He left the door open behind him, and I followed him in.

As Sophie greeted him he smiled but kept walking up the stairs.

Sophie looked at me and frowned, I winked at her and walked into the kitchen.

I was just about to get plates out when I heard yelling then a crash.

Sophie screamed and I ran into the living room. Emmett and Edward were wrestling at the top of the stairs, close enough to the edge that if either one of them moved too much to the left, they both would topple down.

Sophie stomped her feet and screamed again, crying intensely. "Jazzy, do something!" She yelled.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it, and then bolted up the stairs. "Stop!" I yelled. But neither of them did. Edward pushed Emmett off of him and stood up. Blood fell from above his right eye. Emmett stood up just as quickly and pushed Edward back into the wall. Edward crashed into a family picture; breaking the glass and making it fall off the wall.

Edward threw a punch, but missed. Emmett growled and jumped at Edward again.

"Dad!" I shouted. I had no idea what to do.

Dad was already coming up the stairs, and he stood still for a second. He surveyed the ground, looking for a safe place to step in his socks.

"Boys!" He yelled, taking a step forward. "Stop it now!" Neither of them did though.

Emmett had Edward pinned against the wall, Edward's shirt crumpled in his hands.

"Emmett! Let go of him, now! Or there will be serious consequences."

Emmett hesitated, but dropped his grip. Edward, for some stupid reason, didn't care. He threw one last punch before dad grabbed him. He used on hand to push him by his chest back against the wall, and warned Emmett with the other. Edward's last punch was a surprise attack on Emmett's jaw, and made him stumble back into the railing. I grabbed Emmett's arm before he fell back too far.

Sophie was still crying and screaming violently downstairs. Edward pushed dad's hand away and turned down the hall.

"Edward Mason! Get back down here!" Dad yelled.

But Edward kept walking. He slammed his door and I heard the click of the lock.

"Go take a shower and change, Emmett. Then come right downstairs." Dad ordered.

Emmett nodded his head, and went swiftly to his room.

Dad rubbed his temples for a second before turning back to face me. "Help your sister, please." A few tears fell as he spoke. "I cannot right now." He turned down the hallway towards his room and shut the door silently behind him.

_Emmett_

"Sopapilla?" I said quietly from the bottom of the stairs. It was almost eleven, and Soph was usually in bed by now, kindergarten wasn't a big deal to miss, but she usually went. She was curled up in a blanket on the couch, a mug of hot cocoa on the side table next to her. Dad must have made it before he went back to the study to finish work. Dad and I talked briefly before he excused himself, claiming he needed to work; we would talk tomorrow, with Edward. Though I highly doubt that Edward will come.

"Yes?" She said quietly.

"May I sit next to you?"

She was silent for several seconds before nodding her head.

I walked to the couch and picked her up, taking her spot and putting her back down on top of me.

She twisted and turned, getting comfortable in my lap. She sighed when she was, and leaned her head into my chest.

"You know, I didn't want to fight with Edward, Sophie."

She looked up at me, but didn't answer.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I paused, "I don't want people to know." As if she didn't get what a secret was.

She nodded her head, and I knew I could trust her. My baby sister was the only person that knew everything about me.

"Today, before lunch Mr. Banner asked me to stay after class. Now you see, I don't usually freak about him asking me too…I usually see it coming when I talk too much or goof around. But I was tired and didn't do much today, so I was confused.

He told me that he wasn't going to be a messenger ever again, but Jessica asked if he could tell me to meet her by her locker, she had something to ask me. So I went, not thinking anything of it. She smiled weirdly when she saw me, and began to open her locker. She pulled out some pictures, which she handed to me before turning back to her locker. I asked her what these were for, and she told me just to look at them. They were picture of Rose and another guy." I started tearing up like I had when I first saw them. "An older guy, more handsome." I finished.

Sophie thought about this for a minute, and I waited. She did this a lot when we told her things, making sure she would give us the exact right answer. "Did you ask Rose about them?"

I shook my head, "I couldn't even look at her."

"Did you sit with her?"

I shook my head again, "No, I sat with some guys on the football team and cheerleaders. Lauren was trying to get me to leave with her, but I wouldn't. Bella saw me with her, and Edward too. I don't know if Rose did, but I didn't see her the rest of the day."

She thought about this again, "Do you have the pictures?"

"No," I told her. "I ripped them up and threw them in the street outside."

She smiled knowing it was an 'Emmett Thing' as she called my 'crazy tactics', "But why is Edward mad?" She asked.

"Cause Bella is, and he's standing up for her…and Rose I guess."

"I think you should confront Rose." Where did she learn such big words…I barely figured out what confront meant last year!

"But if she lies, and asks for proof…I don't have it." I countered.

"Why would she keep you if she wanted him?" She asked after a long silence.

I ran my hands threw my curly hair before answering. "Maybe because she wants both."

"No," Sophie answered. "It's cause it's not true."

"But there were pictures, Sophie!" I told her, tears rushing down my face. "Pictures can't lie."

"I don't know, Emmett. But I don't think so."

I held my sister tight; falling asleep with her on the couch.

**AN: Review! Can we get over 100? That would just be amazing for me :)PS: I'm not on the plane anymore, I'm home:) It was a fun, safe trip!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: We didn't hit 100+, but I'm still going to update because I'm too excited:)**

_Bella_

Emmett wasn't in the Volvo when Edward came to pick me up, which made me happy of course. I told Rose I was leaving, and to text me if she needed me to come home. She was a wreck! Alice would stay with her until she had to work, at noon. After that, I would check my phone as often as possible.

I gasped when I got in the car; Edward had a deep, but healing gash through his right eyebrow. "Edward! What happened?" I reached up and ran my fingers over it slowly and gently. He pulled the car out without answering.

"You're sad." He said after a while. He spoke in monotone, sounding depressed.

"Um, no." I said, trying to turn the attention on him.

"You were frowning, Bella." He said using the same tone. Had I been?

"Oh, not on purpose." My eyes flashed to the cut.

"Emmett and I got in a fight." He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Rose didn't want that though, Edward." I said quickly.

"I know," He said, his voice changing a little. "I don't know what's wrong with him. When I left he was sleeping on the couch with Soph on his lap."

I thought about this, "Is he breaking up with her?"

He frowned, "I don't know, Bella. I don't see why he would. Nothing happened to trigger that…wasn't it just two days ago that he danced into her arms?"

I thought again, before nodding. "Behind the scenes?"

He shook his head, "Emmett isn't one to keep things bottled up, and I know for sure Rose isn't either…I suspect foul play somewhere."

I bit my lip as I thought, "Who though? It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

He studied my face, "I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

"Think about it, Edward." I turned to face him. "You and I have been dating for a year, Rose and Emmett ten months and Al and Jazz ten too. It's seems like an odd time to try and break someone up…"

I could tell he wasn't following, so I continued. "Wouldn't you start messing with things earlier in the relationship? While ties aren't as strong, and the trust is small, if any?"

He thought about this before he nodded.

"But I also don't want to think it's just a loss of feelings." I said, letting him know I'm leaning towards someone else was involved.

"I thought about it all day yesterday," He answered. "At first, I was pissed at Emmett for doing it. Then I started looking deeper, opening it up and looking at the mechanics. There are usually warning signs if people are starting to loose feelings for another, right?" He didn't pause for an answer, "I didn't see any. I wasn't looking, I'll admit. But there was nothing that stood out to me like a big red flashing sign. So I stick with my theory of someone trying to break them up. Its easier that way."

"Maybe," I agreed. "But there's still that question. Who?"

"At first I thought it was Jessica. But she was more into me, unluckily." I wasn't sure if he was saying it was unlucky for the Emmett and Rose situation, or for him…probably the latter.

"Then I thought it was Lauren, but she's dating Tyler, isn't she?"

I nodded my head.

He shrugged, "I just don't know Bella," He sighed, "Right now, we just need to find the corner pieces. Then the edges - it's the easiest way to get to the middle."

"I like your metaphor," I told him.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, which momentarily dazzled me into thinking of nothing.

So I pulled my knees to my chest, and started looking for the corner pieces. Edward seemed to be lost in thought as well, so I closed my eyes and focused on the quiet hum of the heater and the faint Debussy playing.

Something told me Jess had something to do with the situation; it was just in her to butt into other peoples business. But Edward had pointed out an obvious thing – she never once gave Emmett a second glance, though Edward often received a third and a fourth - if not more - from her. I decided to continue on using Edward's metaphor and name that piece of information an edge. It's not a corner, because it's not the most important.

But it had been Mr. Banner that kept him after class, Em had been fine before fourth hour, when I last saw him, I don't know if something happened during it, but he definitely had changed by lunch. If it were something controlled by Banner, wouldn't that be blackmail of a student? Emmett would have been quick to jump on that, wouldn't he? I labeled that a corner, finding that important piece would definitely turn the tables.

We were getting nearer to the school now, so I spoke. "I think I found a corner, did you?"

He shook his head, "What did you find?"

I explained everything that had just gone on in my mind about my current corner find, he nodded his head often and his eyebrows knit together often too.

"Definitely a corner," He agreed. "So that's what we're looking for now. Why Banner kept him."

"But Banner wont tell us if we ask," I pointed out.

"Which means we're going to have to talk to other people in his senior class."

**AN: Short chapter, sorry. I'll update soon!**

**Also, check out the story Pink Fluffy Pencil Case by CrystalBrooke. It's a great story! I love it! Slow updates but also **_**way**_** worth it! (In my favorite stories!)**

**One more thing, I'm thinking about changing my username, any suggestions? I know it's a little hard since you don't know me, but suggestions would be great! **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thanks for reviewing! It's amazing for me to have 102 reviews!**

_Edward_

It's Saturday now. Bella, Rose and Alice are spending the weekend in Seattle. Per Alice's rules, no cell phones allowed. I'm unable to reach Bella for two days now…thanks to Alice.

Bella and I had been unable to get anything out of anyone. No one knew why Banner held Emmett after class, and we even asked Banner himself, who pushed us away. Rose returned to school two days after, but didn't come in the cafeteria at lunch. Emmett still eats with the other group, and I haven't spoken to him since the night of the fight.

He told Sophie what happened, but she wouldn't spill either.

I was going to get to the bottom of this.

_Jasper_

"Kids!" Dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Come down here please!"

I finished pouring a glass of orange juice before walking to the kitchen table and pulling Edwards's earphones out, "Dad wants us in the living room." I said before turning around and leaving.

I heard him groan and throw his iPod on the table before he followed me.

Sophie danced down the stairs and sat between us on the couch.

We waited for almost a full five minutes before dad called up the stairs again, "Emmett, please come down here!"

No answer.

Finally dad went up the stairs to get him and came back down five minutes later, Emmett following.

"Sit." He ordered, pointing to the spot left next to Edward.

"I'll stand," Emmett answered as he glowered at the spot then at Edward.

"Sit." Dad ordered again, glaring fiercely at Emmett.

Sophie leaned into me and frowned. Dad had been increasingly grouchy each day Emmett and Edward didn't speak to each other.

Emmett sat down and Edward made a point of scooting over and making sure they didn't touch.

Dad stood in front of us, silent for a minute.

Finally he spoke, "For years now we have stayed a strong, happy family. For two years we have survived without your mother."

Sophie climbed into Edward's lap and buried her head in his sweatshirt. She still thinks Mom's suicide was her fault.

Dad continued, "I don't know what happened, but this is unacceptable." He motioned to the obvious space between my brothers. "What happened?"

Neither of them spoke at first, and then they both spoke at once.

"Edwards's is so pissed at me and he doesn't even understand the reason!" "Emmett is being stupid for no reason!"

Sophie curled up tighter in Edward's arms.

"Ok, then what's your reason, Emmett?" Dad challenged.

Emmett didn't answer.

"He doesn't have one!" Edward yelled.

"He does," Sophie spoke up.

Emmett hushed her, "You promised." He whispered.

Sophie didn't answer.

"What is going on, Emmett?" Dad asked. "Whatever it is, we should work it out. Its tears me apart seeing you two like this."

This didn't really concern me, but I was curious, so I stayed where I was.

"Emmett?" Sophie whispered. "Ed won't be mad if he knows why."

Emmett thought for a minute before nodding his head. "She's cheating." My jaw dropped.

_Edward_

"Emmett?" Sophie whispered. "Ed won't be mad if he knows why."

Emmett thought for a minute before nodding his head. "She's cheating."

Speechless. Completely. Speechless.

_Emmett_

Edward's eyebrows knit together but he said nothing. I looked down at my hands and bit my lip.

Carlisle looked at his feet, and Jasper finally closed his mouth.

Sophie rubbed my arm comfortingly as I waited for someone to say something.

"Rose?" Edward asked slowly. It sounds like a stupid question, but not with how much we loved them.

"Yes." I answered.

"On you?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"With who?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged, "Older, better, more handsome."

"Older," Sophie said. "Not better."

Dad smiled weakly at her, "But how?"

I shrugged again, "Beats me."

"No," Edward shook his head.

"Yeah." I answered.

"It's not true, Em! She wouldn't do that."

"I'm past the denial stage, Ed. There were pictures to prove it."

Edward ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up even more. "Who gave them to you?"

"Jessica Stanley."

He shook his head. "This has got to be some sort of set up!"

I shook my head but didn't answer.

"Let me see the pictures." Jasper ordered.

Sophie giggled and I smiled at her.

"What's funny?" Dad asked.

"It was an Emmett Thing," Sophie explained. "He ripped them up and threw them in the road."

In spite of everything, my family all cracked a smile.

"An Emmett Thing indeed," Dad agreed.

Back to all seriousness, Edward spoke next, "But why would Jess have the pictures?"

I shrugged. "Could've been the one to take them," I answered. "Or is a friend with the guy."

"How old did he look, Em?" Jasper asked.

"Your age," I answered. "If not older."

"What did he look like?" Edward asked.

I sighed, "A frat boy."

"Come on, Em," Jasper answered. "He could go to my school," He threw his hands up in the air, "For all I know he could be a friend of mine!"

I frowned at the thought of him being a friend of Jazz. I shook my head as I spoke, "Blonde hair with brown streaks that's a little longer than Jazz's, tan, blue eyes and, uh, a six pack."

"The guy had a shirt off in the pictures?" Edward demanded.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Sophia," Dad said, catching my drift of trying to get her to leave. "Would you like to come with me to pick up some ice cream while the boys talk?"

She hesitated before jumping up and slipping her flip-flops on.

I waited until I heard Dad's car pull out of the driveway, I collapsed into my brother's arms and cried. I mean I really cried, harder than I ever have since Mom's death.

_Jasper_

Emmett calmed down after a couple minutes and sat back up.

He spoke slowly, pausing often. "Jess gave me ten pictures." Pause. "The first one in the stack was just Rose and him walking on First Beach. She had a bikini on," Pause. "The one she wore to the pool party two months ago." Pause. "He was wearing swim shorts and no shirt." Pause. "The second, he was holding her and spinning her around…on the beach still." Pause. "The third, they were facing each other, and he was holding her hands. She was looking down, and he was looking at her." Pause, sniffle. "The fourth, he was leading her into a house…it's near Jacob's house, but its not Jacobs. I think I've seen it before, but I'm not sure." Long pause. I was surprised at how well he remember each picture, though I'm sure I would've remembered them if it were Alice. "The fifth, they were on a couch, she was looking behind her, and he was looking at her again." Pause.

"The fifth…" He paused longer then he had before. "The fifth," he repeated, "She was looking at him, and he was kissing her forehead." Edward shook his head. "The sixth, she was looking away, but she had her hands on his chest and was pushing him back." Pause. "The next two were of them kissing…she was on top of him and he had his arms around her neck and waste." Pause. "The last ones were blurry and I didn't look too hard at them."

_Edward_

I was even more speechless then before. Each of the picture suggested it was mutual, but I still didn't want to believe it.

_Jasper_

Edward suddenly slammed his fist on the arm of the couch and let out a stream of profanities, then he stood up and kicked the front door. I mean, I was ready to kill the guy that did it, but I don't know what made him do _that_.

"What the hell Edward?" Emmett took the words right out of my mouth.

"They're in freaking Seattle!" He yelled. "And thanks to Alice, no cell phones allowed!"

"So?" Emmett asked.

"So, I need to talk to Bella!" He yelled.

"No!" Emmett yelled. "Please, just don't. Don't tell Bella."

Edward didn't answer.

"And you don't tell Alice." Emmett ordered at me.

I nodded my head but said nothing.

"You can't just leave it alone!" Edward argued.

"Yeah, I can, Ed."

"No! Why would you want too? Confront her!"

"I have no proof, Edward!" He yelled back.

"So what! There's nothing else _to_ do, Emmett! You cant just keep ignoring her. Cause that makes me have to keep up acting like I don't know what is going on, which is nearly impossible! I can't lie to Bella, and I definitely cant act like I hate your guts and I feel sorry for Rosalie!" Edward ranted on, though clearly out of breath. "If Rose wants proof, I'll get some freaking proof, Emmett! I don't know how or where, but I'll get it! She's not going to act like a dumb, ditzy blonde after she cheated on you! I don't care what happens, but I'm going to catch the guy that did it and he's going to regret it!"

Emmett stared at him, blinking.

After a minute of silence, Emmett answered. "Ok, do it then." He nodded his head once before standing and heading to the front door. "I'm going to drive for a bit, I got my phone." He shut the door silently behind him, leaving Ed and I speechless.

_Carlisle_

This certainly was unexpected, but I'm sure there was a story behind it. I've seen many people in love before, but there are certain people that stick out too me. Its just the look of pure love, not lust or exploitation. My three sons and their girlfriends all have that look. I don't see why Rose would do this.

I opened the front door still entertaining this thought, Sophie in tow.

In my hands were two chocolate shakes, one of them mine, the other for Jasper. I had a mint chocolate chip shake for Edward, and Sophie had a vanilla shake for herself, and in the other hand a mint chocolate chip shake for Emmett.

I handed Jasper his and Sophie gave Edward his.

"He went for a drive," Edward said after taking a big drink. "He'll be back."

I nodded my head and went to put it in the fridge.

"Is he alright?" I heard Sophie ask.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Jasper answered.

I joined them in the living room and made a spilt decision, "How about we go to Wonder World tomorrow?"

Edward and Jasper smiled, as Sophie screamed. "Yes! Daddy lets go!"

"Last time we went Soph lost three balls," Jasper pointed out.

Sophie stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm better at mini golf now! And bumper cars too!"

I smiled, "We'll go tomorrow…I'm going to go to bed. Everyone needs to be ready at nine. And one of you needs to tell Em."

My kids wished me a goodnight as I kissed them, and Sophie promised to tell Emmett and not to loose anything tomorrow.

**AN: Ok, so a lot to say right now. **

**Here's the deal. I checked yesterday and I have 42 alerts on this story. So technically, I should be able to get 42 reviews each chapter, right? Wrong. I only got four last chapter. What happened to getting 10+? I don't know. But I hope we can get back to that much each chapter, because it's really discouraging to only get four. So yes, please review! I want to hit 112+.**

**This chapter, I recommend another favorite story of mine, The Note That Started It All, by ., it's in my favorites!**

**One more thing, sorry, just a little teaser for the curious ones. :D**

_Emmett_

The recognition hit me suddenly. I knew I had seen this guy before.

He's the one.

He's the one in the pictures.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I am very sorry about my last, grouchy author note. I know you don't want my excuses, but I woke up at 5:30 am to a dog barking in my neighborhood…when I updated last, it was 9:30am. He barked from 5:30 to ten...non stop! I was really annoyed and probably overreacting about the reviews. So I apologize.**

_Carlisle_

Edward filled me in on everything Emmett told them last night earlier this morning. I was heartbroken for my son, and was unable to think of something supportive to say.

Right now, we were stuffed inside my Mercedes, Jasper in the front next to me, Edward, Sophie and Emmett in the back.

My boys decided last night that we should go to breakfast and then Wonder World, and maybe a movie and dinner after. They really know how to plan a tiring day.

I pulled into The Apple, a breakfast place that I had my first date with Esme in.

The boys and Sophie filed out and were in the building before I even closed my door…must be hungry.

_Jasper_

The waitress was pretty, and probably between my age and Emmett's.

"Hello boys," She said as she batted her eyelashes.

Edward stifled a laugh, covering it up by coughing.

"Hello miss," I said, deciding to have a little fun, letting my southern accent through.

She stared at me dumbly for a minute before talking, "Where are you from?"

Sophie giggled as I answered, "Well, you know, the South." I was focusing so hard on not laughing, I couldn't even think of _one_ southern state!

She smiled, "How many will be with you today?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Well lets see, my two brothers," I motioned to Edward and Emmett who were, surprisingly, keeping straight faces, "And my lil' sister here, and Pop's is coming in right now. So that makes five of us."

She smiled and grabbed four menus, "Would you like a kid's menu?"

"Two please," I answered. "Lil' Em over there likes to color in the pictures."

She laughed, though it was fake, "Alright."

She started to walk towards a booth, shaking her body probably a little more than necessary. When I looked back, Sophie was covering her mouth with her hands, trying not to laugh. Emmett and Edward were elbowing eachother in the ribs while dad shook his head at me.

I winked at them as I slid into the booth. She set out our menus and winked at me as she passed me.

"Thanks," I said, using my regular voice.

She stared at me for a second before scurrying back to the front.

Sophie started giggling uncontrollable while Em and Ed smiled…dad continued to shake his head at me, smiling.

"The South?" Edward blurted, laughing.

I shrugged, "I was trying not to laugh! I couldn't think a single state!"

"Likes to color in the pictures?" Emmett challenged.

"Gimme that, Em." I grabbed the menu from him and grabbed a crayon from Sophie.

Sophie giggled louder and Dad and Em laughed. Edward looked troubled for a minute before speaking, "Bella's calling. Shh."

"Hello?" He said into the phone. Emmett shook his head and begged him silently not to say anything.

Edward mouthed, "Shut up! I got it!" Before he answered into the phone, "Oh, hey Bella." He paused, and frowned as he answered, "No, nothing's wrong. We're at breakfast." He shut his eyes and ran his free hand through his hair, "I'll talk to you when you get back, love." He sighed as Bella spoke and then closed his phone.

"Edward, are you ok?" Sophie asked.

He smiled weakly at her, and nodded, "I'm fine sweet one."

_Edward_

Not telling Bella tore me apart. But there's nothing I can do about it. There were three options with this:

We look far and wide for this guy, and get to the bottom of it.

Confront Rosalie.

Forget about it.

And option three wasn't going to happen.

"Edward," Dad whispered. "Your up next."

I nodded my head and set my ball on the ground. Sophie had already lost two balls in the pond, but was determined not to loose another. We were only on the tenth hole.

My ball sailed perfectly down the green and skimmed right past the hole, Sophie giggled and then tugged on Jasper's sleeve for him to go.

I decided to only focus on having fun with my family, and forget about the other stuff. Emmett seemed to be able to do it, so should I?

"Emmett?" I pulled him aside before the movie.

"Yeah, Ed?"

"I have to tell Bella."

He nodded his head, "Do it, dude. I'm ready to face it."

I smiled at my brother gave him a quick hug and dialed Bella's number.

_Carlisle_

We did just as boys wanted, breakfast, Wonder World, lunch, movie and a little shopping before dinner on the beach. Well I guess we haven't eaten dinner _yet, _we were pulling in right now.

Emmett looked at the beach reluctantly before following us into the restaurant.

_Emmett_

It was like I could see them on the beach right now, even though I knew Rose was in Seattle, and this….guy could be anywhere for all I know. I shook my head and followed my family inside.

Dad pushed Jazz out of the way to avoid any more fun with hostess', but we all laughed remembering the last.

She lead us to a corner booth, and Sophie slid into the back side. Edward was on one side of her, Jasper on the other. I sat next to Edward and dad next to Jazz. She took our drink orders and then left.

Dad cleared his throat, "Kid's can we talk about something?"

We all nodded our heads, confused.

"I understand it's been only two years," He took a big breath, "But I have started to date again."

Sophie giggled and leaned into Edward's side. Dad smiled at her.

"So did you ask Esme to marry you?" Sophie asked.

Dad's jaw dropped but he tried to hide it, "What?" He asked incredulously.

"Did you ask her to be our mommy?"

Edward was smirking wildly, while Jasper was staring at Sophie, surprised. I was holding in a large fit of laughter.

"No!" Dad said suddenly, making Jasper jump, which only made Sophie giggle more. "No, we're just dating."

I couldn't hold it any more; I fell into a fit of laughter along with Sophie.

Dad shook his head, "This is not what I expected," He smiled along, "But ok."

_Edward_

Like we didn't guess. Esme was cool. I wouldn't mind her being around. It would be nice for Sophie anyway.

Her and Em were still laughing, almost five minutes later.

The waitress was walking over, carrying a tray of drinks. She smiled at Soph and Em. "These are the two that ordered milkshakes," She said, remembering very well who had what drink. "I really don't think they need any more sugar."

Sophie giggled even more, while Emmett tried to compose himself.

She set our drinks in front of us, but kept one milkshake on her tray. Emmett frowned, "Hey! Take Sophie's not mine." He said, acting like a little kid.

She smiled, and handed him the shake. "Table's like you guys make my night." She turned around and walked away, still smiling.

_Emmett_

Mean lady tried to steal my shake.

_Jasper_

Emmett jumped suddenly, which made me jump; Edward jumped just to imitate the rest of us. Dad laughed as Sophie started a new fit of real laughter now, after watching her brothers all jump around the table.

"Hello?" Emmett said into the phone. Pause. "Rose?"

The whole table went silent as we waited.

_Emmett_

"Yes, its me." She seemed so scared.

"What is it?" I asked, aware that my whole family was listening.

"Its going to be hard to believe, I let it go to far now. I should've just told you in the beginning. But can you listen until I finish?"

"Yes," Anything that could get my Rosalie back.

"I went to the beach one day when Bella's parents were here. It was hectic everywhere else, and I just felt like escaping. I tanned for a bit, before deciding to walk back to my car and come see you. This guy, his name was Brett, I think. He stopped me. And started pulling me around to do this and that. He brought me to this house near Jacobs, and tried to kiss me. I kept trying to get away Em, he was bigger though."

"But the pictures," I whispered.

"I haven't seen them," She admitted. "But from what Bells knew, if you think about them, they all could've been me trying to get away."

I thought back to each picture. The ones inside the house stuck out the most.

Rose was silent waiting. She wasn't pushing him down, she was pushing him away. His hand was around her neck to keep her down. "Rose," I said quickly, "Rose, I'm sorry babe."

She sniffled, "For what? I should've told you."

"Hell yeah, you should've." Dad glared but I rolled my eyes. "But that's not the point. I should've asked you."

She sniffed. "I don't know if I would've told the truth."

"Why?"

"I'm scared of him, Emmett. I don't want to run into him again."

_Edward_

Something Rose said made Emmett forgive her. Something else she said just made him very angry. "Listen to me Rosalie. He is not going to get near you. You don't have to worry about him touching you."

A long pause.

"No," He said, calmer. "I remember what he looked like. You said his name was Brett?"

Pause.

He laughed, "Don't get caught, babe. Go now. I love you and I'll see you soon."

He closed his phone and smiled triumphantly.

"What?!" Jazz finally yelled.

"Staged. I don't know what for. But it wasn't mutual."

An outsider just hearing the story wouldn't understand how he forgave her so easily. Its like Bella said. The trust is huge, and the ties are tight now. She's his lifeline, what he lives for! He has to believe her.

Sophie cleared her throat and looked expectantly at Emmett.

He made a face at her, "Sophia, dear little sister," He exaggerated. "I owe you an apology!"

Now it was her turn to smile triumphantly.

**AN: Review please, and I apologize again for last chapter. **

**I meant to have the confrontation between Mystery Man and Emmett in this chapter, but I just had a brilliant idea...so I moved it. hehe. Next chapter for sure!**

**Also, check out Imbrtvll's story Trafficking. I was a little bit hesitant to read in the beginning, but she builds up an amazing story of Bella and Edward! I love it, and she probably thinks Im a freak after yesterday...I hadn't noticed she had been reviewing my story and got excited when I saw:) The stupid little fan-girl side of me flew out. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Ugh! Sorry! I got grounded :/ Thanks for reviewing! Setting this chapter on Monday morning.**

_Edward_

Em and I had been looking for the girls all morning. We didn't see them before first period, and Bella wasn't in first either. Em didn't have a class with Rose until third. When I got to second period, Bella was sitting in her spot, doodling on a piece of paper.

I slid in next to her and hugged her. Her eyes lit up when she saw me, she kissed my cheek. "Hi." She said sheepishly.

"Hello," I said as I took set my books down. "Where were you?"

"My truck broke down again, and we could get the chair into Rose's car."

"You didn't walk did you?"

She shook her head, "No, I called Jake."

"Good. I owe him then."

She smiled but said nothing.

"How's Rose?"

She smiled. "Amazing. She was worried all week…after I got off the phone with you, she broke down and told Alice and I what happened with Brett. She said she hadn't told us earlier because she was scared of him…Em must've been pissed when he heard that."

I chuckled, "Em doesn't want her to be scared. Very protective of her – more so then I am of you…surprisingly."

She laughed, "He doesn't really show it often. But when he does, it's kind of cute."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I'm more scared for the guy…if Emmett ever sees him he's dead."

Bella laughed but the bell rang so she was unable to respond.

Class passed quickly, and third period was study hall, so it too passed quickly. I pushed Bella towards the cafeteria. She was telling me about Seattle.

"Alice, I swear her mission was to get us killed!" She laughed. "She drove like a maniac, and pushed me like I was a shopping cart full of jelly rather than a human being."

I laughed, but slowed down and tightened my hands on the handles instinctively.

Bella pushed the doors open with her feet and I pushed her to our regular table.

"I'll be back, my fair lady!" I told her before going to the lunch line for food. It was good to have her back in my arms, I had missed her.

_Bella_

I had missed Edward more then I thought while we were in Seattle. It was nice to be back with him.

Ange and Ben sat down and I was able to explain everything by the time Edward came back with food. Rose and Em followed him and Em picked me up and gave me a short hug.

We started talking, and soon the conversation turned to Brett.

"He goes to the same school as Jasper," Rose told us. "He had a sweatshirt on."

"Do you know what year?"

"He is 22. But I think he's in the same year as Jazzy."

Emmett frowned. "He said he didn't know anyone named Brett, but he'd keep his ears open."

Rose didn't answer.

"Rose," Emmett said, barely above a whisper. "He's not going to touch you ever again." He pulled his muscled arm tighter around her. "Never again."

She smiled at him weakly but still said nothing.

I turned to look at Edward who was smiling at his brother.

_Emmett_

I dropped Rose off after school and told her that I would be back later; I had to go pick something up from the house.

It was all a lie though; I was really going down to La Push to talk to Jacob about finding this Brett guy.

I pulled my jeep into Jacob's driveway and got out. I wasn't sure if he would be home or down at the beach, but I would look. I knocked on the door and waited, but no one answered at first.

I knocked again. Still no answer.

I heard a crash and ran to the back of the house where the sound was heard. Jacob was in the garage.

"Oh," He wiped his hands off on his shirt. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Nothing too much," I said. "What are you building now?"

"Motorcycles." He smiled like a little kid on Christmas.

I laughed, "Cool man."

He nodded his head, "So what brings you here?"

"Personal favor…"

He smiled. "What can I do for you Emmett?"

"Couple weeks ago there was a party around here…you know where?"

He thought for a minute. "I don't actually…sorry man."

I frowned but thanked him. I told him I was late for work, which was a lie, and left.

I drove downtown and started walking around. I started thinking about how I wanted to propose to Rose. That rhymes. Ha.

Knowing Rose, she probably wanted something big. But my brain was incapable of deciding.

I walked into a coffee shop and went up to the counter. Mike Newton was working there, surprisingly. Some other guy's back was facing me, but other then them I was the only one here.

"Oh, hey Emmett," Mike said nervously.

"Hey. Can I get a iced coffee?"

"Sure. Yeah, um."

I stared at him but didn't say anything. He smiled nervously and then turned around to make it.

I sat down and picked up a paper. I skimmed the headlines looking for something exciting.

**Weyerhaeuser to close Aberdeen's Bay City log export facility**

**Forks Police officer arrested on child rape charges**

'**Twilight' effect on Forks going global**

**Spartan teams rack up weekend wins**

**(an: Those are real headlines from Forks…haha) **

Definitely nothing exciting... a lady walked in with her son, who looked to be about ten. I watched her walk up to the counter and order a hot chocolate and black coffee. Mike brought me my drink as the lady moved out of the way. The guy looked oddly familiar, but I wasn't sure if where I had seen him before. Probably here, but I couldn't be sure.

The recognition hit me suddenly. I knew I had seen this guy before.

He's the one.

He's the one in the pictures.

_Carlisle_

"Carlisle!" Esme yelled as she opened the door.

"Yes, Esme?" I asked, alarmed.

"Oh! Excuse me, I apologize. I didn't realize you had a patient."

"It's perfectly alright, how can I help you?" I asked.

She hesitated, before shaking her head. "Never mind, I'll deal with it."

I stood up and went to her side. "Is something wrong, Esme?"

"Police officer on the line, Emmett got in a fight."

I wasn't surprised; I shut my eyes and sighed. "Would you mind handling this?" I asked in a hushed tone.

She smirked and shook her head.

"Thank you."

She smiled and left.

Why did Emmett always have to be the one I was getting calls about?

_Esme_

"Dr. Cullen is with a patient," I told him. "I'm a family friend and he has asked that I deal with the situation."

"Alright. Well here's the deal. He started a fight and I brought him to the station. We can't talk to him without an adult here." The officer seemed annoyed.

"I'll be down soon," I told him. I hung up the phone and hurried to the station.

"Hi," I said to an officer once inside. "I'm here to speak with an officer and Emmett…"

"Right." He brought me back down a hallway.

He opened a door to an interrogation room. I walked in and Emmett breathed a sigh of relief when I came in.

"What's your relation to this woman?" The officer asked.

"Going to be my mom." Emmett said and he winked at me.

I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Look," The officer said. "I usually don't like to deal with kids like you. So I'm going to give you to you straight, and you better answer me with the truth."

Emmett nodded his head.

The officer glared at him, then looked at me judgingly. "Why did you start the fight?"

"He was messing with my fiancé. It was a jerk reaction." The officer stared at him.

"You're only 18, and you're getting married?" He asked.

"Yeah." Emmett answered casually. He looked at me and I nodded, confirming Emmett's story.

He sighed, "I don't have time for this. I'll let you off on a warning."

Emmett stood and smirked, "Thanks." He turned towards the door as I shook the officers hand and thanked him.

Once outside, Emmett hugged me. "Thanks Esme."

"Your welcome, Emmett. Be careful next time!" I smiled at him. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"

He nodded his head, "Now that I think about it, yeah. Can you drive me downtown so I can get my car?"

I nodded my head, "Sure, hun."

He smiled and followed me to the car.

_Rose_

Alice opened the door and let Emmett in. I gasped quietly when he walked in.

A small bruise was starting under his eye, and he limped a little.

"Emmett! What happened?" I asked, standing up.

Bella frowned at him.

"Found Brett." He said simply.

I took a step back. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'll be alright," He assured us all. "He's worse off."

I sighed but smiled inspite of myself. That was my Emmett.

**AN: Aww:) More to come with Brett and Em, don't worry :)**

**Review! Can we get to 140?**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the slow update speed…going through a lot right now…and I don't know.**

**An apology in advance: I know some of you want me to do something original for this, but I love the real stuff too much, so sorry!**

**Enjoy.**

_Edward_

Tonight was the night.

I was going to propose to my Bella.

I was doing it traditional, no fancy things. Those always turn out wrong; putting the ring in a cake is risky, she could swallow it. Putting the ring in a fish tank always seemed like a good idea, but I would probably loose the ring down the sink some how, and public ones always seem to go wrong someway or another. I would take her to dinner tonight, and ask her then. We were going to a Palisade, a fancy place in Seattle. I chuckled as I fixed my tie in the mirror, remembering Bella's reaction when I called to tell her.

"_Edward Mason Cullen!" She had yelled._

"_Yes, Isabella?"_

"_Ugh! That's way to expensive! Just take me to a pizza parlor and I'll be happy."_

_I had chuckled, "No, Bella. You'll go and you'll like it."_

_I could picture the scowl on her face, but she was unable to answer me. "Edward?" Alice asked._

"_Yes, Alice?"_

"_Why is Bella routing through my closet cursing you name?"_

_I chuckled again, "She needs you to help her find something nice to wear for Palisade tonight."_

_Alice had squealed and I heard the phone being dropped. I waited, and soon after Bella was screaming, "I don't want to play Bella Barbie, Alice!" _

_Alice laughed evilly and someone hung up on me._

I was picking her up soon.

_Bella_

Edward had insisted on going to Palisade, which is practically $150 for two people. Right now, Al and Rose were finishing the last parts of my makeup.

I was wearing a beautiful, yet simple black dress that fell just above my knees. Alice had a beautiful necklace that Rose said, 'Framed my collar bone'…I think it was a compliment. Alice basically tied me down and put death traps on my feet, but I had practiced walking around with each of them supporting me and managed to stay on my feet. Edward had agreed to no wheelchair, but he said he wouldn't let me go for anything. Edward was coming soon, and I was nervously sitting in the kitchen. Alice had already taken some nice pictures outside, and was know uploading them onto the computer. I sighed as the fifteen picture popped onto the screen, alerting us it had uploaded.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll get more when Edward gets here."

I scowled in response, but was also glad. Edward and I didn't have many pictures of just us, usually someone else was with us.

The doorbell rang and Rose jumped up to get it.

"Hello Edward," She said as she opened the door. "You look nice."

"Thank you," I heard him say.

She let him in and led him to the kitchen where I was still sitting.

He smiled brightly when he saw me, his gorgeous green eyes lighting up.

"You look amazing," He said simply as he helped me stand.

I thanked him with a quick kiss (that Alice captured with her camera), "You look nice too." I whispered, embarrassed my sister were documenting the whoel experience.

"Let's go outside for pictures!" Alice squealed.

Ugh, how embarrassing!

Edward pulled the car up in front of the restaurant and rushed around the front of the car to help me out. He handed his keys to a valet parker and supported me inside.

"Mr. Cullen?" A hostess asked.

He nodded his head slightly and smiled.

She smiled, "Right this way, please." She walked elegantly in heels that looked to be five inches tall. I looked nervously down at my own feet as Edward's grip around me tightened. The table had a beautiful view of the water, and had scattered red petals around the table. I smiled at him.

He smiled back and sat me down careully.

He ordered us drinks and the hostest smiled once more before elegantly walking away.

I opened the menu as he did the same. I used it to hide my shocked face at the prices. I scanned the pages for something semi cheap.

"Isabella Swan, order what you want. Don't you dare order something just because it cost's less." He said, seeming to read my mind.

I ignored him, but chose like he asked me too. When the waitress came back later, she smiled and asked us what we would like.

"The Surf and Turf for myself," Edward answered. I scanned the page for the price of his dish. $53. "And for you, Bella?"

"New York Steak, please." I asked. Only $46.

She cleared our plates and smiled at Edward. This whole dang place knew it was coming.

I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for the question to come next.

Edward had sent money with the waitress when she last came, and I'm guessing she wasn't coming back anytime soon.

He stood up and came to my side, pulling me up too. He still held my hands as he kneeled down and pulled out a ring. "Isabella Swan?" He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his green eyes soft but scorching, "I promise to love you forever – every single day forever. Will you marry me?

Many things came to mind, many of them disgustingly gooey and more romantic than he probably dreamed I was capable of. Rather than embarrass my self, I whispered, "Yes."

"Thank you," He said simply. He slipped the ring on my finger delicately and took my hand in his. He kissed each of my fingertips before he kissed the ring that was now mine.

**AN: :) Review please. (155 maybe?)**

**The next few chapters will be full of proposals…so get ready for that. **


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Ugh! I'm very, very, very sorry! I am horrible at updating! It will get better once summer gets here, I promise! There's a lot of stress for school and outside of school right now and I'm not finding the time to write. I apologize!**

**Also, I was just reading back to previous chapters and I noticed I made a HUGE mistake. I said that Charlie was driving Bella down to the Cullens, but he lives far away…I'm sorry if that caused any confusion for anyone!**

_Alice_

Rose and I shifted nervously as we heard Edward's car pull up. Soon after we heard them whispering that the door.

Rose bit her lip and I followed after.

The door opened slowly and Bella walked in and shut it behind her. She started to walk up the stairs, not showing her face.

Rose's eyes grew wide and she stood up.

Bella started to laugh as she turned around to face us; she held up her hand to reveal a beautiful ring. She started screaming, and ran to us. I jumped up next to them and we all screamed together.

We took turns admiring her ring and gave her hugs.

"It was so beautiful!" She exclaimed to us. "I'm going to write down exactly what he said, not that I think I'll ever forget it!"

"Tell us!" Rose shouted.

"Isabella Swan," Bella started, trying to impersonate Edward. "I promise to love you forever – every single day forever. Will you marry me?" She smiled brightly and looked down at her ring.

"That's adorable!" Rose said, hugging her again. "Keep going!"

"I said 'yes,' and he said 'Thank you.' Then he kissed my fingers and the ring. It was a dream proposal!" She gushed.

"He was on his knees right?" I demanded.

"Of course!" She shouted back, laughing.

"Bella!" Rose said, hugging her again. "Lucky!"

We laughed, "Em will try his best to make it beautiful, Rose!" Bells and I told her together.

"I know! I'm not worried about that at all! Its just we're all getting married, and oh my gosh, its wonderful!" We laughed again.

"I have an idea," Rose told us.

"What?" We asked together.

"We help Bella change, and then we have a girls movie night!"

We smiled and all got off the couch, eager to go on with her plan.

_Edward_

Bella would be mine – forever. My dream come true.

**(Now set on the next Saturday…I have no idea what day it was supposed to be, sorry!)**

_Emmett_

I was taking Sophie out to lunch today. Jazz, dad and Ed all had work so it was just her and I. She seemed hesitant remembering the last time it was just her and I, but I convinced her it would be different this time.

Edward has been high-and-flying since he proposed…the feeling seems great. I'm so ready for it! I just don't know how to make it perfect for Rose. I have the perfect ring, but that's all. Well, and the perfect girl. Married at nineteen…seems scary, but I'm ready to take it on! I called and asked her father for his blessing which he gave readily. Laughing, he had said, "I've been waiting for this call, Emmett. I was afraid you would never call!" But I did, and Rosalie would forever be Rosalie Cullen.

I let Sophie put her Hannah Montana CD again, and sang along with her (complete with needed hand motions). I pulled up to the same diner as I had many, many days before and carried Sophie on my back inside. We ordered and began talking.

"Emmy, when are you going to ask Rosie to be your wife?"

I smiled, "Soon Sopapilla, soon."

"But how?"

"I haven't decided yet, little one."

She smiled. "Is Esme going to be our mommy?"

"I think so." I answered her. "Do you want her to be?"

"Yeah," She nodded her head. "Do you?"

I nodded my head, "Sure."

"But won't you miss our real mommy?" She took a sip of her drink and looked at me quizzically.

I took a deep breath, "Of course I miss her, Soap. But having Esme as a mommy wont make me forget her."

She nodded her head. "I need to go to the bathroom," She slid out of the booth. "I'll be back."

I smiled and nodded.

Our food came while she was still gone; but I knew she would want her chicken cut anyway, so I started doing that. That's when I heard it.

"Hey! Stop!" I heard Sophie complain.

I heard male laughter then a crash and Sophie scream.

I stood up quickly, knocking my soda off the table in the process. I saw Brent and some other guy, and my baby sister on the ground crying.

Brent cussed when he saw me and I shook my head.

I helped Sophie up and pushed her behind me. "Wrong little girl to mess with, don't you think, Brent?"

"Look, man. I'm just going to leave. I don't want any trouble."

"If you didn't want any trouble then you shouldn't have pushed her!" I pushed him into the wall.

He pushed me back. I threw two quick punches, both hit him square in the jaw.

"Emmett!" I heard Sophie yell. "Stop it, Emmy."

I glared at Brent, "Stay away from my fiancé, and stay away from my sister. Got it?"

He nodded quickly and stepped out of my way. I picked Sophie up and walked back to the booth. A waitress had cleaned up my spill and refilled my drink.

Sophie sniffed and took a bite of her chicken.

"Sorry Soph, I overreacted."

"It's okay," She answered. "I love you still."

I smiled, "I love you too."

**AN: Ok five things.**

**First, review please!**

**Second, sorry for my crappy update speed!**

**Third, do you guys want more Emmett/Brent stuff, next time with Rose too?**

**Fourth, I'm thinking about changing the summary if you guys have any clever ideas, send them in! (Make sure they fit first!) I'll give you credit!**

**Fifth, I have NO idea what to do for Jasper/Alice and Emmett/Rose proposals. PLEASE send in ideas, either in a review or PM. You'll get lots of thankful credit! **

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me! I love you guys! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Ok guys. Here it goesss.

I really apoligize for not updating.  
And I also apologize for doing the stupid author note for a chapter thing.

I just feel bad not telling you guys what's going on....

First, its nearing my last two weeks of school, so with finals and just last minute things, its super stressful. I cannot fit enough things in one day! I will update when I get out. But I dont want to put crappy chapters out there just to get them out there. I realize I'll loose a lot of readers, and I completely understand if you just check me off your list right now. (But please dont!:)  
If you guys would just wait until around the 17th, it'll be back to regular update speeds again....until I move in July and it gets all hectic again. Which leads to point two! --

Im moving soon...packing is becoming ridiculous...I never knew I had so much crap! Jeez! But once I get it all packed, Ill still have my laptop, so no worries there. Ill probably write on the way to my location:)

Third, I'm kind of stuck. The creative juices just aint' flowing lately. So, that's tough. But I really am trying, I swear!

Sorry again.

So, I wont be changing this into a chapter.

So if you guys want to totally flame me or anything, go for it right now. I'd totally understand.

Oh, and I will read and review all the stories Im subscribed too when I get settled too, just not enough time. I haven't forgotten any of you!

I love you all :)

Thanks for reading,

MissJackieMac :)


	30. Chapter 31

**AN: Ok, I was able to have a little time a few days ago to write this...I know its short and not the best but its an update.**

**I also was able to read and review 20 of my alerted stories...I have fifteen more, but it's close, right?**

_Carlisle_

I was home when Emmett got home, a red-faced Sophie in tow. He seemed angry, but also looked to be refreshed.

"What happened?" I asked as Sophie snuggled into my lap.

"Brent pushed me," She whispered. "And Emmy got mad."

I nodded my head then looked at Emmett. He shrugged and smirked, "Mess with my girls, mess with me."

He blew Sophie a kiss before running up the stairs to get ready for work.

_Bella_

Mom and I had been playing phone tag since the engagement, and I was once again going to try and call her.

She picked up on the third ring, "Bella, honey!" She screeched into the phone.

"Hi mom!" I giggled back. Man, it felt like first grade.

"Was it beautiful?" She asked, getting right to the good stuff.

"Of course! It's Mr. Perfect we're talking about!" I told her about the restaurant, the food, the proposal and the ring.

"Honey! Do you know when you're going to have the wedding yet?"

"No," I said. "After we graduate for sure though. I'm so excited, mom!"

"Oh, I know! Me too, sweetie!" Mom gushed. "My baby girl, getting married! Eek!"

I laughed. "What does dad say?"

"Oh, Charlie!" Mom laughed, "Daddy cried when he heard your message! It was so cute! He swears something got in his eye but of course we know that's a lie!"

I laughed, it was just like my dad. I jumped when I heard my bedroom door open.

Edward smirked. "Mom," I said quickly, "I'll have to call you back. I love you!"

"Why? Is Edward there? Be safe!"

I giggled embarrassingly and shut the phone.

Edward gave me a small kiss before sitting next to me, "Hello, love."

I smiled back at him. "Hi." I breathed.

He chuckled, "After almost a year, you still blush when I'm around…will it ever stop?"

I suddenly became aware of my still flushing cheeks, I hid my face but said nothing.

He slowly brushed my hair behind my ear, "I sure hope not," His breath was hot on my neck. "It's beautiful."

I breathed out slowly and turned to face him. He kissed me gently.

I smiled at him and he smiled my favorite crooked smile back.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." He took my hand and led me out of my room.

"Sophia wanted you to come for a movie night. I could've called, but kidnapping you sounded more fun…"

I laughed, "At least let my change into something more comfortable…"

He sighed but let go of my hand, "Don't be long, my hand gets cold without yours."

I smiled and skipped up the stairs.

_Jasper_

Family movie night tonight…fun? Sophie and Em were out picking the movies now, so I wasn't even sure what we were watching. Edward was bringing Bella over, and Alice would come later. Rose was working a night shift, so she couldn't come. Esme was in the kitchen with dad now, making popcorn.

The backyard was all set for Alice. Little lights hung high in the trees leading to the small gazebo where we shared our first kiss. The ring was waiting there.

I would wait until the first movie Sophie and Emmett pick was over until I lead her out.

I took two more deep breaths and fixed my hair again. It had to be perfect. It just had to be!

**AN: Short and not the best, sorry. **

**I love you guys! :)**


	31. Hiatus, if you haven't noticed

Okay guys,

Here's the deal.

I have to go on hiatus.

And I know that's what I've done already, for the past freaking forever, but I feel better about myself if I give it a name.

haaa,

I willll work on chapters, promise promise promise.

promise!

I just cannot come up with anything good for those.

In the mean time, if you wish, there's a link to my fictionpress page on my profile thing.

Take a look, review my poems, and let me know that you came from here if you do!

i love you all... forgive me?


End file.
